Du coté des Anges
by EddyLayan
Summary: La vie n'était pas déjà facile et voilà que Sherlock est un ange. Il n'y a pas que des anges sur terre. Chapitre 23 : Fin de la fanfic.
1. Partie 1 : Chapitre 1 : Mal de Dos

Sherlock avait vraiment mal. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il s'était couché sur le ventre torse nu dans son lit en s'agrippant à ses draps. Il serrait des dents pour éviter de crier; il avait l'impression que ses entrailles allaient sortir par derrière. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses pommettes devenues rouges. Il tremblait beaucoup tellement la douleur le terrassait. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Que cela s'arrête...mais il avait connu ça depuis si longtemps. Depuis son plus jeune âge. Le médecin lui avait procuré des médicaments inefficaces et pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents, il préférait ne pas se plaindre, de toute les façons il avait autres choses à faire qu'à se soucier de cette maladie, qu'il disait.

Mais plus les années plus la douleur devint intense et grande. Il pouvait sentir toute sa chair dans son dos, toute sa colonne vertébrale. Dans ses moments là, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, ne mangeait pas, ne bougeait et restait crispé toujours dans cette même position. Il connaissait ses rituels. Cela s'arrêtait souvent. Pourtant, il remarqua que plus le temps avançait, plus cette torture se rallongeait. Et il avait extrêmement peur, oui, il avait très peur de ne plus pouvoir bouger et de souffrir pendant le reste de sa vie.

Au bout de 1 heure, ses muscles se détendirent. Le laissant respirer doucement. Son dos était en feu. Mais la douleur semblait disparaître. Il se redressa avec difficulté et alla à sa salle de bain. Il observa dans le miroir ses yeux rouges à cause de ses larmes. Après s'être lavé le visage avec de l'eau, il remit sa chemise mauve pour sortir de sa chambre rejoindre son violon qui l'attendait sur son fauteuil.

John était en train de lire un journal avec une tasse de café.

"- Ca va ? Demanda le médecin en voyant son ami traversé le salon. Aucune réponse. Il n'insista pas. Le son du violon se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Mélodie d'ailleurs assez rare. La journée allait bien commencer...

Le soir s'avérait être beaucoup plus tendu. Sherlock n'avait aucune affaire et paraissait ne plus s'occuper de Moriarty. Depuis la disparition d'Irène Adler, Sherlock s'était renfermé dans une sorte de bulles. John pensait évidemment à un cœur brisé. Bien que réellement, c'était loin d'être le cas. Le détective commençait à ressentir de plus en plus les éléments de son dos qui lui brulaient. Alors qu'il regardait ses mails, il eut une crampe si brusque et si inattendue qu'il gémit en crispant automatiquement ses mains. Non, pas maintenant, il avait bien calculé, cela ne pouvait pas...c'était impossible. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en respirant fortement par le nez.

John le remarqua et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"-Tout va bien ?

- Hum, oui...je vais...bien, je crois que je suis simplement fatigué..." Pourtant malgré sa réponse, le médecin posa la main sur son front. Sherlock était brûlant. Malade, lui ? C'était plutôt rare.

"- Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai seulement besoin de repos, protesta Sherlock après le diagnostic de John.

- Vraiment, je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoins de ça pour ta cervelle ?

- Là, je m'ennuie donc je fatigue si j'avais une..." Il s'arrêta soudainement. Il sentit les muscles de son dos remuait lui causant un cri sourd retenu. Il tomba de sa chaise et se mit à genoux effrayants son ami. Ses deux bras s'étaient automatiquement enroulés autour de son haut-de corps.

"- John, j'ai...mal, haleta-t-il, le...dos...je..."

Expérimenté, il saisit Sherlock l'aida à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil noir et se permit de déboutonner la chemise. Le détective se laissa faire plus préoccuper à se concentrer sur sa douleur que sur sa pudeur.

"- John...souffla-t-il, s'il te plaît..."

John se plaça derrière lui après avoir complètement enlevé sa chemise. Le dos était normal avec deux légères bosses ovales, sur les omoplates, qui s'enfonçait ensuite vers le bas du dos. C'était la première fois que John vit une chose pareil. Le cri de Sherlock le fit sursauter.

"- Que..ça s'arrête...John...que ça s'arrête...pria-t-il.

- Je vais...prendre ma trousse...j'arrive, dit le médecin à la fois stupéfait de voir son ami dans la torture.

Son matériel en main, il lui donna un médicament. Sherlock remarqua que c'était le même que l'on lui avait donné étant jeune. Il ne dit rien et accepta le comprimé. Mais la douleur continuait de plus en plus. Inquiétant vraiment John.

"- Je vais appeler une ambulance ! s'écria John.

- Non ! Ca va passer ! Ne t'en fais pas !" Gémit le détective, j'ai l'habitude..."

Le médecin obéit malgré lui. Pendant 1heure environ, il observa son ami torturé par la douleur dorsale. Et quand cela se dissipa, le visage de Sherlock était devenu rouge à force de crispation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah lala j'ai eu un problème...

* * *

Il resta pendant quelques minutes immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, des gouttes de sueurs glissèrent sur ses tempes. Ses yeux observèrent un vide. Il ne bougea que lorsqu'il sentit la main de John sur son bras. Il cligna des yeux.

« - Je vais bien, merci, articula-t-il, simple crampe...

- Qui dure 1 heure ? Sherlock je te conseille de …

- C'est ma vie, John, je fais ce que je veux... » Sur-ceux, il se leva faisant comprendre que la conversation est terminé.

John n'était pas du tout rassuré. Cet incident le rendait aux plus hauts points très inquiet pour Sherlock. Avait-il eu un accident lors d'une affaire auquelle il n'avait pas participée ? Il regarda sa montre : 23 heures. Ok, il pouvait passer un coup de fil à Mycroft. Mais avant il alla voir Sherlock qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pour voir si tout allait bien.

« - John, je vous déconseille de parler de ça à mon frère, est ce clair ? Lança le détective allongé sur son lit quand il ouvrit la porte

- Je...ce n'était pas...bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il en la refermant.

Il réfléchit. « _parler de quoi que se soit _» Parler ne veut pas dire écrire. Et ça pouvait dire tant de chose...Il sourit. Monta à sa chambre et envoya un texto à l'ainé des Holmes. Malheureusement, il n'eut aucune réponse, du moins pour l'instant.

Il ne s'acharna pas, de toutes façons, cela ne le surprenait guère car vu comment Sherlock était, Mycroft ne l'étonnait pas plus, maintenant qu'il les connaissait bien. Il bailla, fatigué...Il ferait peut-être mieux se coucher...

Sherlock ne dormait pas. Enfin, disons qu'il avait essayé en fermant les yeux. Autrefois, il se levait à 3 ou 4 heures voire plus tôt encore pour jouer au violon ou continuer ses expériences pour ne pas s'ennuyer mais aussi pour oublier ses « courbatures atroces » qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Il ne s'était même pas changé. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait il subir tous ça ? Intelligent, bon logicien et réflexion rapide, et pour courronné le tout, son point faible : son propre dos ! Il avait besoin d'un calmant. Son tiroir ouvert, il plongea sa main pour en sortir un seringue et un flacon : sa bonne et ancienne amie, la morphine. Cela pourrait surement soulageait sa crampe dans le dos.

Il soupira soulagé quand il finit. Après tous, il avait pris cette habitude de prendre de la drogue quand ce genre de situation arrivait.

* * *

"- Bonjour, Sherlock, marmonna John en baillant. Se coucher vers minuit pour se lever à 6 heures du matin à cause du violon du détective était dans ses habitudes mais pas pour son corps qui réclamait un peu plus de repos. Sherlock ne répondit pas grattant son instrument. Il n'avait jamais été véritablement poli le matin surtout quand on avait du subir son supplice quotidien. Ce matin avait été très dur pour lui, cela avait commencé à 4 heures pour finir à 5 heures et 5 mins de plus que la dernière fois.

"- Ca va...ton dos, l'interrogea le médecin.

- Très bien, mentit-il, je ne ressens plus rien." Il ajouta même un ( faux ) sourire.

Une sonnerie, une porte ouverte, des pas précipités qui montaient se firent entendre. Lestrade salua les deux colocataires et vint aux raisons de sa visite en tendant une photo au détective.

"- Trouvée dans un de mes rapports, l'informa Lestrade.

La photo représentait une sorte de salle en mauvaise état, avec des feuilles mortes, un sol de terre et de bois, des murs avec des fissures. Entrepôt abandonné. Sherlock tourna l'image. Son nom et son prénom avaient été inscrits au dos.

**Sherlock holMes**

"- Je dirais un entrepôt mais je ne sais pas lequel.

- Pourquoi si c'est adressé à Sherlock s'est on ennuyé à me le mettre dans mes rapports ? demanda Lestrade.

- A cause des caméras de surveillance de mon frère placés près de Baker Street. Et si il n'y a pas d'enveloppes, c'était pour ne pas me donner encore plus d'indices.

- Parce que tu as des indices ? s'étonna John.

- Mon nom n'a pas de majuscules mais une au milieu, on l'a fait délibérément. Que peut donc signifier un M ?

- Moriarty. Murmura John.

- Votre ennemi ? Intervint Lestrade, qu'est ce qu'il veut?

- J'en sais rien pour l'instant. Merci, inspecteur, pour votre information. De toute façon, il n'y aura aucun crime.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Sinon, on m'aurait envoyé plus qu'une simple photo..."

Sherlock alla dans sa chambre gardant la photo. Lestrade jeta un œil à John, qui haussa les épaules. Puis, le policier adressa une bonne journée et quitta l'appartement.

En vérité, Sherlock connaissait cette entrepôt. Il y était allé tant de fois pour prélever de la pourriture sèche, des moisissures ou bien des cadavres d'animaux se décomposant.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le 3ème chapitre, je suis nul pour les descriptions alors pardonnez moi d'avance ! Un Jim qui arrive et une mini-affaire de rien du tout...c'était pas une affaire...désolé...!

* * *

"- Sherlock ? Tu sors ? Interrogea John en voyant Sherlock sortir de la chambre dans lequel il était resté toute la journée. Il avait ensuite enfilé son manteau et son écharpe.

- Oui, je sors, dit il en mettant ses gants en cuir.

- Oh, et tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa le médecin.

- Oui, tu m'aideras à réfléchir." Accepta Sherlock.

En 5 mins, ils se retrouvèrent dans un taxi. John fut surpris de l'adresse car ce fut la première fois que le détective demandait à voir...son ainé.

"- Bonsoir, Sherlock bonsoir, Dr Watson, les salua Mycroft lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Sherlock s'affala sur la chaise avant même que Mycroft put faire son geste habituelle d'autorisation à s'asseoir.  
L'ainé rangea quelques papiers puis quelques livres et se tourna vers son frère qui évitait de croiser son regard. Plus par désinvolte que par crainte. John n'osa rien dire car il ne savait pas en réalité ce que Sherlock voulait réellement.

"- Comment vas-tu ? Cher frère ? Souria Mycroft.

- Bien. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te file une maladie ?

- Ton dos va bien ? continua Mycroft en ignorant la réplique. John baissa les yeux légèrement.

- Mon...dos ?" Il se tourna vers le médecin, John, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas lui en parler !

- Oui, de ne pas lui en **parler**...Appuya John, je lui ai seulement...

- écrit un texto, acheva le frère ainé, Sherlock, calme toi et dis moi depuis quand ?

- Je n'ai plus mal.

- Ne me mens pas. Tu as déjà eu ce genre de chose étant enfant, il est anormal que cela revienne.

- Ecoute, si j'allais vraiment mal, je ne serais pas là en train de parler. Et si je suis venu, c'était pour que tu me prêtes une voiture.

- Une voiture ? Répéta John, incrédule.

- J'en ai besoin pour me rendre quelque part, en dehors de Londres.

- Où? Voulut savoir Mycroft.

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres.

"- Pour une...affaire. alors tu peux ou pas ?"

* * *

"- Franchement, tu aurais pu me prévenir d'avance que tu voulais te rendre dans...cette entrepôt. Lestrade serait venu nous accompagner, maugréa John un peu faché, on aurait évité d'aller voir ton frère...non ?

- Ce qui est bien avec ses voitures, c'est que cela permet à Mycroft de savoir où l'on peut se trouver grâce au GPS, expliqua Sherlock en sortant de la voiture.

Le soleil allait se coucher. La nuit arrivait. La montre affichait 18h46. Un peu tard.

"- Une minute, tu veux que Mycroft nous trouve, c'est ça ?

- Non, il sait que quand je prends une de ses véhicules je suis forcément dans ce genre de bâtiment.

- Quoi ?

- Il voulait seulement savoir le nom du lieux...Et au cas où j'ai besoins de lui. Tu sais nous sommes pas si cruels entre nous."

L'entrepôt ressemblait plutôt à une église à cause de sa forme. L'entrée, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, paraissait avoir été saccagé par des individus ayant bu un verre de trop. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, la porte pouvait encore se fermer mais là elle avait disparu. Il fit signe à John de le suivre.

Armés de lampes-torches, ils pénétrèrent dans le batiment. Sherlock connaissait par coeur cet endroit et savait où la photo était prise.

"- Trois personnes sont venus, informa-t-il en regardant le sol, tous grands, je dirais entre 1mètre70 et 1mètre80 pour les trois.

- Sherlock, et si c'était un piège ?

- Tu es armé et je ne pense pas, si s'en était un alors on serait mort depuis longtemps."

Après avoir traversé multitudes de pièces, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce de la photo. Identique.

"- On dirait...commença John.

- C'est exactement la même pièce. Rien n'a bougeait, rien n'a changé pas même les feuilles par terre, dit Sherlock en entrant.

Il s'avança. Tourna autour de lui-même. Ses yeux parcouraient tous les coins de la pièce, de la fênètre brisée au trou de rat. John n'était pas confiant. Son ami avait toujours considéré les messages ou les meurtres de Moriarty comme un jeu. Mais ce qu'il y avait en jeu, c'était des vies.

"- Hello, boys ! Chantonnait une voix dans leur dos, je ne vous ai pas enlever cette fois, Jonny, vous êtes tous les deux venus à moi.

- Moriarty, se tourna Sherlock, comment on se retrouve.

- Vous avez fait une grosse erreur en emmenant votre chien avec vous. La photo était pour vous et non pour vous deux, dit Jim d'un air grave.

- J'ai...un ami avec moi, cassa Sherlock froidement.

- Moi aussi très cher;"

Le golem,Oscar Dzundza, était apparu derrière lui, le sourire désagréable.

"- Voilà, nous sommes équitables. Deux petits et deux grands...renchérit Jim, pas de jaloux !

- Que voulez vous ? Pourquoi cet endroit ?

- Savez vous qu'avant il y avait une église ?

- Oui, et...?

- Et un trésor, pas un coffre fort mais un diamant, appelé l'Ange, il brillait tellement que l'on l'avait nommé comme ça...

- Et vous voulez qu'on vous le trouve pour vous ? Comprit John.

- Bien. JE sais qu'il se trouve dans cet endroit. Après toutes mes recherches, je...Pourquoi riez vous ? Hurla Moriarty à Sherlock qui éclata de rire.

"- Parce que je l'avais déjà trouvé, très cher. Votre cervelle est aussi lent que ça ? Je l'ai emmené avec moi j'en ai fait des expériences et il se trouve que ce n'était pas un diamant. Mais une statue en verre. Un Ange en verre"

Le visage de Moriarty se décomposa. Pendant un instant, les deux amis crurent qu'il allait exploser de colère.

"- Dommage, j'avais brûlé votre voiture pour rien, soupira-t-il , j'aurai voulu joué mais bon tant qu'on y est, on pourrait discuter un peu. Comment avez vous trouvé Irene Adler ? DOuée?

John fut stupéfait ses paroles.

- Sherlock, il a...

- Je..., je n'ai pas de commentaires, coupa le détective, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que vous partiez si mon frère aperçoit qu'une de ses voitures ne se trouve plus sur son ordinateur, il pourrait devenir très furieux."

Jim sourit : "- Mouais, vaut mieux. Je voulais seulement jouer à "celui-qui-trouve-a-gagné". Tant pis. Au revoir..." Il s'apprêta à partir.

"- Au revoir, Ji...hampf !"

Sherlock tomba à genoux brusquement arrêtant le geste des deux criminels. Son dos. Son dos recommençait. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Des crampes. Du feu. Ses entrailles lui faisaient affreusement mal. C'était la première fois que la douleur était aussi puissante. Ses mains se placèrent sur ses épaules et essayèrent d'atteindre son dos.

John vit avec stupeur son ami dans cette mauvaise posture.

"- Sherlock ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant à lui.

Son ami haletait. Sa gorge se serra pour ne pas crier.

"- Interressant, s'approcha Moriarty.

- Restez ou vous êtes où je vous tire dessus, prévint John en sortant son arme tout en gardant un contact physique avec Sherlock qui se tordait de douleurs.

Jim s'arrêta et fit un geste au Golem qui sortit une arme aussi.

"- Je crains que si vous me laissez pas, il tirera sur lui et sur vous, John.

"- John...éloigne-toi ! Ordonna le détective avec effort.

- Non, jamais. Ecoute, enlève ton manteau et ta chemise. Je vais voir ce que tu as.

- Oh, oh, nous allons voir le docteur en pleine action. N'avez pas peur de mourir en faisant ça ?

- Non, sinon vous l'aurez fait depuis longtemps, répliqua le médecin sur de lui.

A ces mots, le Golem baissa son arme.

"- Vous n'êtes pas si bête que ça, avoua Jim.

Sherlock commença à gémir. ça le brûlait tellement. Soudain, il sentit un liquide coulait de son dos, sa chemise devenait trempée. Tout en tremblant, il s'agrippa au bras de John qui s'équilibrait pour ne pas tomber sur son ami.

"- John,...je crois...que...mon dos...souffla Sherlock les larmes aux yeux, les joues rouges.

- Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon dos...saigne..."


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, 4ème chapitre, j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira...!

* * *

"-Mon dos...saigne..."

"- Sherlock, tu en es...sùr ? demanda John confus.

Son ami gémit de nouveau.

"- John...aide-moi...murmura le détective les dents serrées, s'il...te...plaît..."

Le médecin oublia la présence de Moriarty qui se tenait en silence à quelques pas d'eux. Il observa la scène d'un air neutre.  
John aida Sherlock à enlever son manteau, sa veste puis la chemise; C'était très difficile pour un homme qui subissait une douleur dorsale d'enlever ses vêtements sans se raidir pour contrôler le mal.

Le dernier vêtement enlevé, John brandit sa lampe vers le dos de son ami et il découvrit avec horreur que effectivement son dos saignait au niveau des deux omoplates.

"- Jesus ! S'exclama-t-il plus que stupéfait. Il utilisa, à contre cœur, la chemise de Sherlock pour arrêter le saignement. Sherlock émit un cri sourd à son contact.

Jim avait pu apercevoir la même chose que John et il n'osa rien dire. Normalement, cela l'aurait amusé mais quelques choses l'empêcher de rire ou de sourire à la vue de son ennemi en une telle posture.

Pour arrêter l'hémorragie, John plaqua la chemise sur les blessures ce qui déclencha un hurlement. Sherlock s'écarta de lui. Le geste du médecin avait augmenté la puissance de la douleur. Son corps tomba au sol lié à l'épuisement causé par l'effort. Il haleta. Tout son haut de corps lui procurait une sensation de brulures, de déchirements, d'enlèvements d'organes. Il croisa le regard de Jim qui continuait à rester immobile. John revint à lui.

"- Sherlock, excuse-moi...laisse moi...te soigner..., rassura-t-il.

- Non...plus tu essayeras ...plus...tu...Ah..." Il cria. Le sang commençait à maintenant à glisser comme une cascade du dos de Sherlock pour retomber sur le sol froid, laissant apparaître une flaque rouge. Le détective pouvait ressentir le liquide rouge qui glissait sur sa chair or sa douleur lui était beaucoup plus important que sa perte.

John se retourna vers Jim et le Golem pour essayer de leur demander de l'aide mais ils s'étaient éclipsés. Aussi vites, aussi discrets.

"- C'est pas vrai, se lamenta-t-il évidemment ils n'allaient jamais l'aider. Il alluma son portable...Pas de réseaux.

Les hurlements devinrent de plus en plus perçant, ce qui rendit John de plus en plus paniqué.

Le sang coulait encore et encore.  
John tenta le tout pour le tout. Il empoigna la chemise pour la replacer au même endroit qu'au début. Elle se mouilla rapidement. Ses propres mains étaient devenus rouges ( note : pas de plaies, rien, il ne risque pas d'attraper le sida...)

Mais l'hémorragie refusait de se terminer, sortant abondamment encore et encore. Il entendit les sanglots de douleurs de Sherlock :

"- John..;arrête...tu me...fais...MAL !"

Quoi ? Il tenta par tout les moyens de le sauver et il éprouvait cette sensation.

"- Que cela...s'arrête...que...cela s'arrête, répéta-il à voix basse. John avait pitié de lui et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

"- Ecoute, Sherlock, respire et essaye de...ne pas...de garder les yeux ouverts, je vais aller voir dehors si il y a quelques choses ou quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider."

Le malheureux aurait voulu protester, dire que ce n'était pas la peine mais il avait trop mal pour dire quoi que se soit. Il vit John sortir et respira profondément.

Quelques choses bougeaient dans son dos et cela le torturait. Il aurait dit que ces os voulait sortir, déchiré sa chair. Que ses omoplates s'écartèrent. Son sang ruisselait à n'en plus s'arrêter. Des contractions dorsales le fit hurler.

John l'avait entendu, son coeur se resserra, il avait la nausée rien qu'en entendant le cri de son meilleur ami. Arrivé dehors, il vit la voiture en flammes garée à quelques mètres, assez loin d'ailleurs pour ne pas toucher l'entrepot. Personne en vue.

"-Merde, gronda-t-il. Soudain il entendit le bruit d'un moteur et de pneus. Sauvé. Une voiture s'arrêta net devant lui pour en sortir un Mycroft Holmes inquiet et seul. Il avait conduit lui-même chose assez rare pour un homme tel que lui. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la voiture qui carbonisait à quelques vingtaines de mètres de lui.

« - Conduisez moi à mon frère, mes hommes vont bientôt arriver, annonça Mycroft le plus calme du monde à un John choqué et perturbé.

TOut le long du chemin qui conduisait au lieu du drame, les deux hommes durent supporter les cris de Sherlock. Cette voix si familière à leurs oreilles était devenue angoissante pour eux. Non, seulement parce que aucun n'avait l'habitude de l'entendre ainsi mais en plus parce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre la gravité de la situation.

La vision de son frère dans une mare de sang stupéfia Mycroft. Il avait tout imaginé et cela dépassait clairement son esprit intellectuel. John et lui se précipitèrent vers lui.

"- Sherlock, qu'est ce...que t'es t-il arrivé ? Chuchota Mycroft en attrapant les mains qui cherchaient à s'agripper.

"- J'ai...mal...souffla-t-il, au...argh" Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement tellement la douleur était atroce. Son dos était devenu rouge à cause du sang qui s'échappait des deux bosses que John avait examinées.

Sans prévenir, Sherlock poussa Mycroft et les poings serraient, les coudes sur le sol, Sherlock combattait contre son propre corps. John s'écarta suivi de l'autre Holmes regardant la scène, impuissant. La scène qu'ils n'oublieront jamais.

* * *

**Voilà...chap 4 ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je crois qu'il y a trop de répétition...Désolé ! Sachez qu'au moment même ou je suis en train d'écrire je suis aussi existé que vous de connaître la suite ! ( rire ) Il est 23h48. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher;...**

**Edit : J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes...si il y en a encore dites le moi !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà 5 ème chapitre ! Argh, j'ai du me creuser la cervelle...! Je suis contente de vos review pas beaucoup mais MERCI ! **

**J'ai pas le temps d'écrire mais autre fanfictions tellement je suis excité d'écrire la suite, c'est la seule fanfic qui a du "succès" parmi eux...**

**Désolé pour les fautes ! Désolé pour les choses que vous ne comprenez pas ! Sorry partout ! Je ne suis pas bonne pour la description, veuillez me pardonner!**

* * *

Il luttait contre son corps, luttait contre la douleur, qu'il ne qualiferait d'ailleurs jamais ainsi mais de tortures. On pouvait entendre les craquements de ses os à travers les gémissements lamentables de Sherlock. Il priait pour que cela n'était qu'un simple cauchemard, il souhaitait que cela s'achèverait et qu'il se réveillerait...

John et Mycroft avaient entendu ces bruits désagréables provenant du corps. Le médecin, habitué à l'horreur, n'en croyait pas. Il s'avança vers son ami mais dès qu'il le toucha, Sherlock cria. John recula. Il comprit que rien qu'un simple toucher, un contact lui étaient fatals. Il se tourna vers l'ainé de son ami qui, pour la première fois se sentit vaincu et incapable d'agir.

Tout son haut du corps semblait bouger de l'intérieur. Il cracha du sang. Il transpirait. Il pleurait. que lui arrive-t-il ? Il courba son dos. Le sang qui coulait comme un ruisseau, jaillit maintenant comme une fontaine déclenchant la peur chez les deux hommes impuissants.

Sa chair s'étirait. Sa peau s'arrachèrent des deux cotés de son dos. Il hurla tellement cette épreuve lui était effroyable. Ses os remuèrent. Quelques choses semblaient d'évader de son corps.

Les deux ouvertures où étaient placés les deux bosses, s'étaient ouverts. On pouvait voir distinctement une couleur blanche apparraitre de ces ouvertures ensanglantées. Le médecin crut à des os mais il avait tort.

Pendant environs 5 à 10 mins, Sherlock souffra comme jamais il n'avait souffert auparavant. Il n'arrivait plus à controler son corps, ses cris et ses yeux qui fixèrent le sol pendant tout le long de cette torture. Il aurait aimé regarder son frère et son ami pour essyer de se rassurrer mais ce la lui était impossible. Il combattit seul. Contre lui-même.

Son dos se bloqua et instinctivement, l'esprit du détective conseilla à son corps de retirer "la chose" qui coinçait dans ses entrailles. Il ne savait pas réellement comment faire alors il se redressa et tira ses bras vers l'arrière.

Le sang continuait de s'échapper. Pourtant, John et mYcroft aperçurent enfin la véritable cause du mal de Sherlock.

Des plumes blanches et rouges à cause du sang, émanaient des omoplates. Plus elles en sortaient plus ils découvrirent des ailes. Des ailes de cygnes. Taché par le sang qui pourtant disparaissait au fur et à mesure que cela s'allongeait.

Sherlock le sentit. Cette douceur qui accompagnait sa douleur. Il pouvait discerner ses deux nouveaux membres. Il savait la longueur et la largeur. Comme avec ses bras et ses jambes. Des ailes. Des ailes lui avaient été poussés.

Des ailes aussi grandes que le plus grand oiseau enviraient. John fut stupéfait et le regard de Mycroft ne se détacha pas de la silhouette qui se battait encore contre la douleur.

Il avait encore mal. Comme des courbatures. Ca le brulait. Mais l'atrocité qu'il avait connu quelques minutes auparavant avait céssé. Ses muscles se détendirent et sa respiration devint plus régulières. Il était épuisé.

Mycroft alla à lui ignorant complètement les deux nouveaux membres de son cadet. Il s'agenouilla ignorant la flaque rouge et lui prit les épaules.

"- Sherlock, est ce que tu..."Commença-t-il. Son frère tomba dans ses bras, inconscient, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Assis par terre dans un sol en sang, Mycroft essaya de faire attention aux ailes blancs et soyeux qui le chatouillaient la joue.

"- Mon dieu, murmura John, est ce un rêve ? Comment est-il ?

- Des ailes, à votre avis comment appelle-t-on des humains ailés ? Marmonna l'ainé un peu énervé par la lenteur d'esprit de John toujours choqué.

- Un ange."

* * *

**Désolé, c'est plus court que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui c'est normalement férié...**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 ème chapitre ! Je suis très contente de l'écrire parce que j'ai enfin un Sherlock avec des ailes...( rire ). J'ai eu cette idée d'un ange à cause de Jim Moriarty qui disait "You are on the side of the angels" et Sherlock qui répondait "I may be on the side of the angels but don't think for one second that I am one of them."**

**Et aussi inspiré de plusieurs et rares fanarts sur Google...bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...! :)**

**J'ai fait une ellipse...c'est comme ça que ca s'appelle au moins ?  
**

**Je crois qu'il y aura un moment que vous ne comprendrez pas...j'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour dire...sorry d'avance !  
**

* * *

"- Il s'est endormi, l'informa Mycroft en revenant dans son grand salon où John la tête dans les mains essaya de remettre ses émotions en place.

Il était chez l'ainé des Holmes depuis environ une bonne heure. Celui-ci avait réussi à temps à ordonner à ses hommes de repartir chez eux avant que Sherlock et John avaient pu enfin sortir de ce fichu bâtiment. En fait, les "secours" étaient arrivés 10 mins après que John s'était assuré de l'etat de son ami. Ce qui a donné l'occasion à Mycroft pouvoir rejoindre l'entrée et de les empêcher de continuer leur chemin dans l'entrepôt. Afin de cacher évidemment la véritable "nature" de son frère. Puis, aidé de John, il avait pu emporter Sherlock dans la voiture avec beaucoup plus de difficulté qu'un autre homme, en faisant très attention aux ailes de Sherlock.

Arrivés à la demeure ( très immense pour un seul homme ) de Mycroft, John avait nettoyé le sang qui avait séché sur le corps de son ami qui depuis ne parlait plus et semblait vraiment dans les vapes...

"- Tout ceci est incroyable, inimaginable, s'écria John, comment...est ce possible ?

- Surtout pourquoi est ce mon frère ? Murmura Mycroft, dites moi, pourquoi cette endroit ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui. Ce matin, on a reçu ou plutôt Lestrade a trouvé une photo de la salle où nous étions, un cadeau de la part de Moriarty.

- Que voulait-il ?"

John lui raconta alors l'histoire du diamant et de l'ange en verre.

"- Vous dites que Sherlock a utilisé cette statue pour une expérience ?

- Oui, confirma le médecin.

- L'avez vous seulement vu ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche et se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait vu cette statue en verre.

"- Vous croyez que c'est lié ?

- Non enfin pas pour l'instant, les ailes, qui ont poussé, sont sûrement dus au travail acharné du corps de mon frère depuis son plus jeune âge. Entre 4 et 8 ans, il a du avalé quotidiennement des médicaments contre son mal de dos. A mon avis, cela avait continué sans que l'on le sache...

- Il a sûrement caché cet objet parce que quelque chose n'allait pas !

- Ou a menti pour éviter de se confronter inutilement à Moriarty.

- Il n'est pas du genre, défendit John, pourquoi aurait-il fait allusion à une statue d'un ange ?

- Parce que ce diamant est appelé l'Ange ! N'est ce pas simple !

- Moriarty avait fait des recherches ! Il se peut que Sherlock l'ai trouvée parce qu'il avait l'habitude de flâner dans ces endroits comme ça, insista John.

- Alors si j'ai bien saisi le cheminement de votre esprit, docteur Watson, vous pensez que le fait que Sherlock a subi ,comme par hasard, une transformation, là où un "ange" aurait été caché.

- Euh, hum...c'est ça.

- Très bien. Nous allons faire une recherche sur ça."

Sherlock avait à peine dormi une demi-heure. Il avait été obligé de se coucher sur le coté pour ne pas froisser ses ailes.

Il se leva et alla à la salle de bains ( il y avait dans chaque chambre une salle de bain ). Le reflet de son miroir avait une mine épouvantable, il se tourna et observa ses plumes aussi douces que celles d'un cygne mais beaucoup plus fines. Il étira ses ailes et calcula mentalement leur longueur à l'œil nu : 2 mètre environ ( ce qui était pour lui la longueur). Leur largeur était la même que la hauteur de son dos. Dans le fond, il les aimait bien. Cela aurait pu être pire. Il avait vu autrefois sur Internet ou sur des livres ou tableaux les représentations des Anges : beaucoup possédaient des ailes qui leur tombaient aux pieds...Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Lui, un ange. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas. Surtout pas lui.

Il ne faut pas oublier que Sherlock est un homme curieux, prêt à des expériences de tout genre. Il les plia sans les toucher : il pouvait donc contrôler chaque partie. Même les enrouler. Elles étaient souples, aussi souples que de l'élastique.

Retournant dans sa chambre, il réfléchit encore à l'utilisation de ses ailes : voler ? Elle lui semblèrent très légères et pourraient-elles supporter son poids. Il ne résista pas à cette expérience. Il battit de ses ailes ( faut bien le dire après tout ) et tenta de flotter. Plus elle poussa l'air plus le corps Sherlock se sentit léger et ses ailes devinrent lourds. En gros, elles prenaient tout son poids. En quelques secondes il se vit à 2 mètres du sol. Il appréciait cette sensation de légèreté, cela le changeait de sa cocaïne ou de la cigarette. Pourtant, il se reposa à terre.

On allait le regarder comme un monstre et là personne ne voudra lui parler. Il sera mis dans des laboratoires , en expérience. Il comprenait la gravité de la situation. Il allait perdre son boulot de détective.

Énervé, il en saisit une et tira lui arrachant un gémissement. Il avait senti sa propre main sur son aile. Elles faisaient parties entièrement à de son corps. Comme une autre paire de bras.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un sentiment d'abandon. Le voilà ailé. Oui, il était un véritable ange.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air froid frôla son torse nu, qui frissonna. Il se tourna vers le maudit horloge de son frère (offert par leur mère ) : Minuit exactement. Comme dans les films, où le héros réussit à faire il-ne-savais-quoi. Il se rappela des dernières heures : perte de sang, Moriarty, L'ange, la statut...La statut ! Où était elle maintenant ?

Il s'en souvient encore. Il ne l'avait en réalité jamais emmené chez lui à Baker Street. Il l'avait utilisé comme expérience dans l'entrepôt. L'avait brulé, lancé et jamais elle ne s'était brisée. Il pensait à du verre. Mais le verre se casse. Cette statue aussi transparente qu'une goutte d'eau.

Il devait retourner à cet endroit maudit. Absolument. Il passa par la fenêtre et malgré son manque d'exercice de vol, il sauta et l'Ange qu'il était, prit son envol. Il eut l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre bouclé. Vous êtes sûrement déçus. Il n'y a pas grands choses...désolé. Il est à mon goût ennuyeux, désolé. Repos pour le 14 juillet ! Mais bon, pour les chapitres qui suivent ce sera plus vers le fantastique.  
**

**Pour les ailes de Sherlock, si vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer bah, regardez sur l'image qui est associé à l'histoire en haut mais avec des ailes blancs. Bon, le prochain chapitre sera que pour Sherlock, promis !  
**

**Edit : Corrections terminés. Si il y en as encore, dites le moi.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut. Dimanche j'ai pas pu aller sur Internet et j'ai du écrire sur un vieil ordi...J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver une bonne suite pour cet Ange de Sherlock...**  
**Mais bon...**

**J'ai remarqué que j'ai laissé flambé la pauvre voiture que Sherlock et John avaient emprunté à Mycroft...Un mystère non ? ( réparez par ses hommes et ses espions qui n'ont pas vraiment compris ce qui ce passer( rire) )Désolé pour la voiture !  
**

**Voilà un chapitre pour Sherlock et un nouveau personnage que personne ne connait ( c'est mon imagination qui l'a crée)...  
**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira ! Sinon...bah tant pis...**

* * *

Sa destination était l'entrepôt. Il volait à une attitude plutôt bas. Dans le noir, personne ne pouvait le voir. Le vent ne le gênait pas ce qui était pour lui assez étrange. Il avait froid pourtant son corps s'y habituait et il ne fit plus attention. En effet, il n'avait pas pu trouver un haut pour lui à cause de ses membres aux plumes blanches.

Il voyait très bien dans le noir. De toutes façons même avant. l'entrepôt apparut sous lui au bout de 10 mins. Il se posa. Doucement. Souplement.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à la pièce où il a du se confronter à Moriarty, il remarqua la présence d'une personne et d'un chien en ayant observé le sol et reniflé l'air : odeur de désinfectant et d'animaux. Il suivit donc le chemin qu'il avait pu en déduire et tomba dans l'ancien réfectoire. Il vit alors un vieil homme de la cinquantaine avec un livre noir sans lampes, debout avec le chien à ses cotés. Il récitait un passage de la bible. Un prêtre. Aveugle.

Le chien aboya pour signaler sa présence.

« - Qui est là ? Demanda l'homme en relevant sa tête. Il avait les doigts posés sur le livre. Sherlock hésita. Il aurait pu partir, profiter du fait que l'étranger ne voyait pour s'éclipser. Il était cependant trop curieux de connaître les raisons de la venue de ce clerc à une heure si tard.

« - Sherlock Holmes, dit-il en oubliant qu'il était ailé.

- Le détective que tout le monde parle ? Que faites vous ici ? C'était un ancien lieu sacré et vous le bafouez.

- J'enquête, s'avança-t-il, mais vous, il me semble que vous devez être couché...

- On m'a attaqué. Alors que je me rendais ici, j'ai été assommé avec mon chien qui a du être endormi par une drogue...c'était vers 18 heures. Je me suis réveillé...hum quelle heure est-il ?

Moriarty, pensa le détective.

« - A peu près Minuit. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu des voitures près de moi. Je crois qu'il partait d'ici. Mais vous que faites-vous ici ? Répéta une nouvelle fois l'homme.

- Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi l'Ange est une statut ». A ces mots, il se maudit car il se souvint qu'il était un Ange. C'était assez déstabilisant pour lui.

Le prêtre referma le livre. Guidé par son chien, il se rapprocha du détective.

« - Pierre Bell, enchanté, rare sont ceux qui pensent que L'Ange est e, murmura-t-il, comment le savez-vous ? »

Comprenant que il en savait plus que lui, Sherlock décida de tout déballer.

« - Je l'ai trouvé ici quand je venais pour...hum...me distraire, je l'ai laissé, je suis venu pour le récupérer. »

Malgré le noir, il put voir les pupilles sans couleurs de Pierre qui lui apparut surpris.

« - C'est impossible. Désaprouva Celui-ci.

- C'est un Ange en verre, qui d'ailleurs ne se casse pas, s'impatienta-t-il, Je dois savoir pourquoi je l'ai trouvé, pourquoi il se trouve là et pourquoi... » Il se tut, faillant dire « ...ai-je des ailes ».

- Impossible parce que personne n'a vu de ses propres yeux cette statue ni à quoi elle ressemble pourtant vous...c'est étrange...vous avez très bien décrit l'Ange. En verre et non en diamant.

- Ecoutez, je vais le chercher, d'accord et vous le donnez. » Il se précipita à sortir.

Il se fichait complètement de ce que pouvait penser Pierre, tout ce qui compter c'était de résoudre ce mystère et de prendre le plus d'information possible à cet aveugle. Il traversa les pièces et tomba dans les anciennes douches ( , des douches...). Il saisit un robinet, tira laissant apparaître un trou dont l'entrée était aussi grande qu'une balle de base-ball. Sa main en retira une statuette de la longueur de sa main. Elle était transparente. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été fabriqué récemment. L'ange possédait les mêmes ailes que Sherlock, ses cheveux étaient bouclés, et était dans une position de réflexion. Il retourna dans le vieil réfectoire où Pierre était maintenant assis sur un banc avec le chien couché à ses pieds. Sherlock s'installa près de lui sans trop s'approcher de peur qu'il sente ou touche ses ailes. Il plaça la statuette devant le prêtre.

« - Il est devant vous, le renseigna le détective.

D'une main tremblante et maladroite, Pierre la toucha. Il avait un peu de mal à repasser sur les formes puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir, ensuite, il fut confiant et la souleva.

« - Vous...l'avez trouvé ? Comment ? Mes frères ont essayé de la chercher partout en cassant parfois les murs, en arrachant les tuyaux, en creusant.

- Dans une boite, dans une trappe, dans la cave, répondit Sherlock, maintenant est-ce que... »

Pierre se leva brusquement faisant sursauter le chien. Il chuchota quelque chose à peine audible.

« - Ils fouillaient dans cette trappe. Je ne les ai pas vu, mais ils l'ont fait, s'exclama-t-il, vous...VOUS l'avez trouvé parce que vous l'avez vu ! Eux ne l'ont pas vu et ils n'étaient pas aveugles ! Vous savez quelles sont les rares personnes à l'avoir trouvé ?

- Non, peut-être ont-t-ils mal chercher, les gens sont stupides parfois...

- Qui êtes vous, réellement...M. Holmes ? Coupa le prêtre qui pâlit. Sherlock se demanda si il avait perçu ses ailes.

- Ecoutez, si vous en venez au fait, s'énerva le détective pressé de déguerpir pour échapper à cet homme plutôt fou que bizarre.

- Les seules personnes à avoir trouvé l'Ange, sont...des Anges. »

C'était autour de Sherlock de pâlir. En disant qu'il avait trouvé le statut, il s'était lui-même décrit.

« - Je ne suis pas un Ange, je suis...un humain, cela n'existe pas, c'est un mythe, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Il est normal d'avoir peur, , s'attendrit Pierre, je ne peux pas vous voir, mais je suis certain que vous êtes un Ange. »

Sherlock n'osa plus faire un geste si 'il partait, le prêtre avait raison, il était un lâche.

« - Que faire pour redevenir humain ? Tenta-t-il. Les sourcils de Pierre se levèrent alors.

- Vous êtes donc déjà ailé ?

- Oui, c'est désagréable. » Maugréa le plus jeune. Le clerc s'approcha de lui les mains tendues. Sachant se qu'il voulait, il avança une aile devant lui permettant à Pierre de le toucher. Celui-ci le caressa arrachant un sourire à Shelock : ça le chatouillait. Il remit son aile en place. Ensuite, le prêtre se retrouvait devant lui. Les mains sur les épaules de l'ange, incapable de retenir ses larmes de joie.

« - Vous êtes un ange...bredouilla-t-il, si seulement je pouvais vous voir...

- Vais-je redevenir humain ? Redemanda le détective qui perdait patience.

- Non, répondit-il en relâchant ses bras, lorsque Dieu choisit un Ange, il le restera...qu'est qu'il m'arrive... » Bredouilla-t-il soudainement.

Il s'écarta de lui. Sherlock avait remarqué que les pupilles blanches avaient pris une couleur brune. Il fut pour la première fois de sa vie, effrayé car son esprit avait très bien capté ce qui était en train de se passer et la cause.

Pierre mit ses mains devant son visage : « - Je vois...je vois...Mon dieu.. »

Il releva la tête vers Sherlock choqué. Il lui avait rendu la vue.

« - Vous êtes donc un véritable ange, vos ailes sont magnifiques...je...merci...

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, déclara froidement Sherlock.C'était un miracle. En touchant cet homme aveugle, il lui avait donné la vue. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ne pas rester là. Il fit quelques pas arrière hésitant et fuit. Il serra des dents, pour ravaler ses larmes amères. A l'air libre, il s'envola prenant la direction qui menait chez son frère.

Jamais, il n'avait voulu faire du bien ou du mal. Il pensait toujours qu'à lui. C'était égoïste mais pourtant logique. Il se souvenait des réflexions de John à propos des gens qui mourraient ou ceux sur le point de mourir. Il se souvenait de lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas un héros. Il se souvenait des nombres de fois où il sautillait de joie devant un cadavre, une scène de crime ou un meurtrier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que il deviendrait un être du bien : un Ange.

La fenêtre de sa chambre était toujours ouverte. Il s'y faufila. Mais tomba lourdement sur le sol. Trop énervé, il avait oublié de ralentir et de se poser doucement. Il enragea intérieurement contre toute la planète Terre et ces habitants stupides qui y habitait ainsi que ce Dieu invisible en qui il ne croyait pas qu'il l'avait crée. Couché par terre sur le coté droit, il refusait de s'installer sur le lit et laissa tomber ses larmes de colère destinées à ses ailes de plumes de soie. Il réussit finalement à s'endormir après avoir pleurer en silence. Oubliant de fermer la fenêtre. Ses ailes le couvrirent automatiquement.

Vers 6 heures, il se réveilla une aile sur le bras sans se soucier qu'il avait passer le reste de la nuit dans une pièce froide et par terre. Il referma la fenêtre et se rinça le visage. Il prit une chemise blanche dans l'armoire, chercha son couteau suisse et fabriqua deux ouvertures dans le dos du vêtement pour laisser passer ses ailes. Satisfait de son travail, il sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où John et son frère l'attendait.

Mycroft avait passé une nuit blanche mais John semblait s'être reposé.

« - Alors, Sherlock, tu n'es pas malade, lança l'aîné pour guise de bonjour.

-non, pourquoi ? Répondit le cadet d'un air soupçonneux.

- Dormir la fenêtre ouverte et au sol aurait du te rendre malade. »

John s'étouffa dans son café.

« - Vous m'avez dit qu'il dormait dans le lit, tranquillement, tout à l'heure ! S'écria-t-il stupéfait.

- Tu m'as laissé dormir comme ça en pensant que je pourrais tomber malade. »

Le médecin se précipita à lui, toucha le front de son ami, son pouls...

« - John, je vais très bien. »

Il avait raison. Pas de fièvres, ni de baisse de températures, ni de rhumes, pas même un pouls rapide ou lent. Parfaitement bien. Un ange en bonne santé...toujours en bonne santé.

« - Et...tes ailes ? Risqua-t-il. Mycroft croisa le regard de son frère qui soupira :

- Elles vont bien aussi et je vole très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Très bien, maintenant que on a vérifié que tu n'as rien, tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive... » Commença Mycroft.

Sherlock savait que son frère était intelligent et rusé, lisant parfois entre les lignes et ne protesta pas à raconter sa dernière soirée. Il apprit en même temps par son frère que Moriarty avait suivi les traces d'une prophétie : " Du coté des anges, il n'en sera pas un, du coté des anges il en sera un, le jour où il trouvera de lui-même son reflet, le jour où il trouvera L'Ange, la pierre la plus précieuse de L'Univers"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 ! Il y a une grande ellipse ( rire ) ! C'est un petit résumé de la vie que mène Sherlock...**

**NOTE : Cette fanfiction ne prends pas en compte "les chiens de Baskerville" et "la chute du Reichenbach". Je vais moi-même crée une autre version plus angélique et "démoniaque"...( zut...)**

* * *

« - Sachez que je vous fais confiance parce que vous êtes habitués à des cas hors du communs, dit Mycroft Holmes.

Il était en compagnie d'un homme de son âge, aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes rondes. Il était bien habillé et tenait à sa main gauche une trousse de vétérinaires. Les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir de la demeure de l'homme du gouvernement en direction des chambres du haut.

« - Les cas comme ça sont gratuits, souria-t-il, tellement rare de nos jours.

- Je veux de la discrétion, car je vous mets dans le secret. Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez dit un seul sur ceci, je n'hésiterai pas à employer les moyens les plus inimaginables, prévint Mycroft calmement.

Son partenaire déglutit, sachant très bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ils sarrêtèrent devant une chambre.

« - Bien, docteur Smith, votre...aventure commence. » Soupira Mycroft.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa le laisser. Smith poussa un cri d'effroi. Sherlock, vétu de sa chemise mauve ( fait sure mesure ), était assis sur une table, une aile ensanglantée. Il n'y avait cependant aucune plume à terre.

Le détective se tourna vers lui et son frère.

« - J'espère que tu peux lui faire confiance, lança-t-il glacial.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai dit que c'était un cas d'exeption. »

Smith ne perdit pas une seconde. Il s'approcha de l'aile essayant de faire son travail, prit son matériel, enfila des gants. Il était normal que l'on avait appeler un vétérinaire car une aile était plus approprié pour les volatiles que les humains.

« - On vous a mordu ?

- Un chien, oui. »

Sherlock serra des dents quand il sentit un liquide posait sur sa blessure et les mains du vétérinaires manipulaient son aile blessé. John regardait les manipulations de Smith avec inquiétude car c'était la première fois qu'un étranger était mis dans le secret. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le médecin ne s'y connaissait pas en matière d'ailes.

Le vétérinaire remarqua que les plumes étaient beaucoup plus résistante que ceux des volatiles. Sherlock gardait un oeil sur les gestes du soigneur.

Tandis que Smith bandait habilement l'aile, il demanda :

« - Comment avez-vous pu vous faire mordre ?

- On était à la poursuite d'un chien.

- Où ça ?

- Baskervilles, répondit John voyant que le détective s'enervait, dans le Dartmoor.

- Je n'y suis jamais allé, souria le vétérinaire en comtemplant son chef-d'oeuvre. Il était très fière d'avoir soigné la plus grande aile du monde bien qu'il savait que personne ne le découvriraient.

« - Hum, est-ce que c'est possible que Sherlock attrape quelques choses à cause de cette morsure ? Voulut savoir le médecin.

- Vu la blessure, non, je dirai...Il ne craint rien. Voilà, , j'ai terminé. C'était beaucoup plus passionnant que je le pensais. » Il suivit Mycroft vers la sortie.

« - Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué, il n'a même pas été géné, dit John une fois que les deux hommes les quittèrent.

- Il ne m'inspire pas confiance à moi. Il est bizarre de s'être habitué si vite de ma présence. Il est trop ...gentil. Et ça ne va pas. » Sherlock ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira fortement.

« - Ou vas-tu ?

- Me promener.

- Avec cette blessure ? Tu n'es même pas rétabli ! Protesta John.

- Je m'ennuie, je n'ai rien à faire ! Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ! Alors qu'avant je résolvais des affaires de la police directement sans problème ! Maintenant, je suis porté disparu dans tous le Royaume-Uni ! Même en Europe, explosa Sherlock, je suis obligé d'attendre la nuit pour observer les lieux du crime, d'écouter les rapports de mon frère, les tiennes, je ne peux plus interroger moi-même les témoins, je ne suis plus rien ! Je ne sers plus à rien, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister...»

_Il adore tout dramatisé..._

Et il s'envola. John le suivit des yeux par la fenêtre jusqu'à que son ami disparaisse dans les nuages blancs. Sherlock se trompait, même si c'était complexe de lui donner des informations sur les affaires, il réussissait toujours à trouver les coupables malgré ses difficultés à accéder aux indices. Il était toujours détective consultant le seul au monde. Le seul et l'unique détective consultant ailé.

John avait trouvé un travail à l'hopital de Bartholomew et était souvent en contact avec Molly qui déprimait surement à cause de l'absence de Sherlock. La police recherchait toujours le détective. Lestrade avait parfois des difficultés lors d'une affaire mais il y avait toujours John ou un E-mail anonyme qui lui donnait les coupables. L'inspecteur eut des soupçons sur la disparition de Sherlock. Mais avait préféré ne pas s'emmêler, si on avait pas donné la véritable source de ces résolutions, c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

John continuait d'écrire les enquêtes de Sherlock sur son blog qu'il avait maintenant bloqué. Personne ne pouvait ainsi le lire.

Mme Hudson gardait toujours l'appartement, John venait passer quelques nuits dans la semaine quand Sherlock passait le plus de son temps dans le ciel que sur terre.

Le détective connaissait par coeur les endroits calmes, discrets et déserts pour voler dans tous le pays. Il survolait les champs, les lacs ( surtout celui du Loch Ness) et se permit la Manche et quelques iles. Parfois il lui arrivait de ne pas voler pendant des jours entiers parfois de disparaître. Il continuait ses multiples expériences avec les cadavres et autres éléments, toujours chez Mycroft. Au fond de lui, il ignorait si sa nouvel vie le rendait heureux ou au contraire triste. Son frère continuait à le « traiter comme avant ». Il préférait cela que les mots gentils et doux de John. Pourtant, il appréciait que le médecin soit à ses cotés. Un cerveau ordinaire, certes, mais une personne de confiance et avec de la compassion. Un peu trop pour Sherlock.

_La pièce était dans le noir complet, seul la lueur du jour traversant les rares ouvertures des rideaux permettaient d'éclairer certaine partie du bureau._

_« - Alors, Smith ? Que voulait l'Homme de Glace ? Dit une silhouette dans l'ombre en voyant entrer le vétérinaire dans le bureau sombre._

_- Cela va vous étonnez, , s'installa Smith tranquillement._

_- Vraiment, tu paris ?_

_- Je sais où se trouve M. Sherlock Holmes, souria le vétérinaire._

_- Chez son frère ? S'agita Moriarty toujours invisible dans le coin le plus sombre.  
_

_- Oui je devais le soigner..._

_- John est médecin. T u ne l'es pas. » _

_Smith ricana doucement. _

_« - Le docteur lui était inutile, il avait besoins d'un vétérinaire pour...son aile bléssé... Rappelez vous ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu...»_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 ! Jamais j'aurai cru faire un chapitre 9 (rire) espérons que cela vous plaira !**

**Nous allons avoir une Sally, un Lestrade, une Molly et une Mme Hudson.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**NOTE : ne prends pas en compte "les chiens de Basckerville" et "la chute du Reichenbach"  
**

* * *

Jouant avec les cordes de son violon, Sherlock ne remarqua pas son portable qui ne le servait qu'à envoyer des messages à John, vibrait. Il se trouvait près de la cheminée d'ère victorienne de son frère.

Son ami entra une pomme à la main qu'il croqua.

« - Sherlock, ton portable... » L'avertit-il en voyant l'engin bougé sur l'immense table pour 10 personnes.

Le détective se figea. Serait-ce son frère qui le envoie un texto. Il le saisit et regarda l'écran qui s' affichait.

John attendit que Sherlock lui dise ce que il lui avait été envoyé. Le visage de Sherlock inquiéta le médecin qui toussa un peu pour le signaler de sa présence. Son ami alors lui tendit son portable où sur l'écran s'afficher un homme tué par balles.

« - Sherlock...murmura-t-il scandalisé.

- C'est le prêtre de l'entrepot, l'informa-le détective.

- qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil ?

- Celui qui pense que tous cela est un jeu. Il savait que je lui avais parlé...mais comment ?

- Tu as dit que tu l'avais touché et tu lui as rendu la vue, peut-être que Moriarty trouvait ça louche que quelques temps après...cet incident là-bas...

- Ah, oui, il va pensé que des ailes m'ont poussé tout à coup ? Il va rester rationnel ! »

Sherlock s'agita dans le salon, ses ailes frémirent. John reconnut les symptomes de l'exitation. Il soupira. Son ami commença à sourir révélant que il s'amusait de ce début d'affaire.

« - Un homme est mort, ne l'oublie pas, articula-John pour être sûr que le détective l'ai entendu.

- Et alors ? Tu veux que j'aille retrouver son corps et m'excuser de l'avoir toucher ? Rétorqua Sherlock.

John resta silencieux, fixant le détective entre la confusion et l'agitation.

"- Oh, souffla-t-il en s'avançant, tu pensais peut-être que je pleurerais sur la tombe d'un homme miraculé parce que je suis un Ange ?

- Non..., ce n'est...ce n'est pas...bredouilla son ami.

- Je suis un ange mais ne crois pas, John, que je suis de leur coté. Si je sauve quelqu'un je ne risque pas ma vie."

Sherlock se détourna de lui.

"- Et si tu avais plusieurs personnes à sauver en même temps et que tu devais échanger ta vie pour les sauver, que ferais-tu ? Lança le médecin d'une voix claire et grave.

Malheureusement, jamais il eut une réponse.

Lorsqu'il sortit pour jeter son trognon de pomme dans la cuisine ( Mycroft avait refusé d'installer une poubelle dans le salon, normal...), la pièce était vide avec une fenêtre ouverte aux rideaux qui volaient aux vents.

"- Sherlock, espèce de ..., marmonna John en les refermant.

Il détestait ces escapades nocturnes. Il préférait milles fois le voir en train de bruler des vêtements de son frère que de déguerpir. Même avec des ailes, Sherlock Holmes resterait Sherlock Holmes. En fait, plus les jours passèrent, plus John comprit que son ami se servait des avantages de ses membres volants.

L'Ange survola Londres, cette ville qu'il appréciait, cette ville qui lui manquait. Personne ne le voyait. Tant mieux. Il entendit distinquement les sirènes des ambulances, de la police ou des pompiers. Il survola Baker Street. Aperçu quelques anciens amis. Et se posa sur le toit de l'hopital dans lequel il avait passé beaucoup de temps. Il était trop nostalgique.

Manquerai plus qu'à voler jusqu'à Scotland Yard puis effrayé Anderson. Sherlock souria. Il n'était pas stupide. Jamais il ne fera ça.

* * *

_"Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que John Watson vous fournisse des éléments sur cette enlèvement d'enfants alors que ce n'est pas son genre à s'incruster sur des enquêtes quand Sherlock Holmes n'est pas à ces cotés" Sally faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Lestrade._

_"- Il a surement du apprendre des choses avec le détective ! Défendit Greg, il a pris l'habitude.  
_

_- Vraiment vous croyez ça ? Comme par hasard, il disparait et John prend sa place ! Pas de tristesse, ni d'inquiétude, on ne sait rien des émotions du Docteur Watson ! Il vient nous dit le coupable et s'en va ensuite ! Lui un soldat, un homme ordinaire que personne ne connaissait avant sa rencontre avec Sherlock ! _

_- Où voulez vous en venir ? Qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec les deux enfants qu'on vient de retrouver ?  
_

_- Vous avez vu les enfants, ajouta Donovan, quand ils ont dessiné l'homme qui l'ont pris : les cheveux bouclés, le long manteau ? _

_- Vous insinuez que Sherlock est devenu un criminel qu'il se cache et résout les problèmes par le biais de John._

_- Quel soi-disant génie arriverait à faire ça ?_ _s'écria Sally les mains aux ciels, le blog de John est même fermé, car il nous cache des choses..."  
_

_Lestrade soupira. Depuis l'affaire de l'enlèvement auquel John avait participé il y a deux jours, il se sentait désespéré. Les deux enfants agés d ans avaient dessiné, car étant trop choqué, le portrait d'un homme, dont la description ressemblait parfaitement à Sherlock.  
_

_"- Très bien, je vais d'abord demander un mandat pour Baker Street."  
_

_John sera dons arrêté pour complicité et Sherlock recherché pour enlèvement, pour l'instant._

* * *

_"- Oh, mais que voulez vous ? S'écria Mme Hudson, vétu d'une chemise de nuit, en voyant les policiers se précipitaient à l'intérieur de sa maison.  
_

_- Bonsoir, Mme Hudson, nous venons arrêter...hum...le docteur Watson.  
_

_- Le docteur Watson, mais il n'est pas ici !  
_

_- Comment ça ? Ou est-il ?  
_

_- Je crois qu'il doit être chez sa soeur, il vient souvent ici mais après il s'en va. Il travaille aussi à L'Hopital..."  
_

_Lestrade ne l'écouta pas et ordonna à ses agents de quitter les lieux. Pour se rendre j'ai Harriet Watson.  
_

* * *

_"- Introuvable, s'exclama Sally, vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre ?"  
_

_Ils était à l'Hopital de Bartholomew. L'inspecteur avait cherché chez la soeur du docteur mais elle lui avait informé qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de contact avec son frère.  
_

_Molly sursauta quand elle reconnut Lestrade.  
_

_"- Ah, bonsoir, Molly, nous cherchons John Watson, lui dit-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme.  
_

_- Il n'est pas de gardes aujourd'hui. Désolé. Vous voulez que je l'appelle pour venir ?" Coup fatal pour les deux policiers qui auraient du y penser. Tellement préoccuper par le mandat et la résolution de l'enquête, ils avaient oublié que John avait bien évidemment un portable.  
_

_"- C'est pas vrai, c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma carrière, maugréa Lestrade en massant le front, appelez le et dites lui de venir." Il fusilla Sally du regard qui baissa la tête aussi honteuse que lui.  
_

_La jeune légiste saisit son portable et composa le numéro de John.  
_

_"- John ? Dit-elle quand il décrocha.  
_

_- Molly ? Qu'y a-ti-il ?  
_

_- Greg voudrait vous voir à l'Hopital.  
_

_- Pourquoi ?"  
_

_Elle répéta la question à l'inspecteur.  
_

_"- Dites lui seulement de venir."  
_

_Elle obeit. John lui prévint alors qu'il partait pour les rejoindre._

* * *

Sherlock avait vu les voitures de la police apprchait de l'hopital. Intrigué, il attendit pendant quelques minutes très longues d'ailleurs. Il vit ensuite Molly sortir accompagné de Sally et Lestrade. Esseyant de ne pas se faire voir à cause des lampadaires, il vola, prit de la hauteur. Son esprit avait calculer la hauteur où on ne risquait pas de le remarquer. Au bout de 15 à 20 mins, il apperçut son ami aller vers les trois personnes. Il eut quelques discussions puis, Sherlock palit quand il vit que des policiers menottèrent le médecin qui se laissait faire. Pendant un moment, il pensait à sauter sur eux pour l'emmener le plus loin de là. Il se ravissa. Il prit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et écrit un texto à Mycroft.

_John arrêter venir Londres. Urgent. Comprendre._SH

Il l'envoya pour en recevoir 30 secondes.

_Diogènes Club. Anthea Scotland Yard. MH. _

_Ou es tu ?  
_

Sherlock battit un peu plus ses ailes. Pour se diriger vers le quartier du diogène Club. _  
_

_Hopital Bart. J'arrive. SH._

* * *

**Voilà, the end ! Non, c'est pas vrai. Les reviews ne me gènent pas même si c'est pour me dire que j'ai des fautes, je vais bientot passer mon Bac de Français, alors ne me faites pas de cadeaux ! Argh, j'ai peur de ce que vous allez me dire...CIAO**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Au dessus du quartier du Diogène Club, Sherlock attendit le signal de son frère. Qui ne tardait pas à arriver : les réverbères s'éteignirent dans les rues, et une fenêtre où d'après Sherlock, les lampes clignotaient. Il piqua dans cette direction, et s'y faufila. Malheureusement non-habitué à atterrir comme ça, il freina tellement mal qu'il percuta et tomba sur son frère qui bien évidemment avait amortit la chute de Sherlock sur la moquette.

Les joues en feu, il s'excusa rapidement s'écartant vivement permettant à Mycroft de se relever et se nettoyer les vêtements avec une grimace. Il se fichait un peu des ailes de son frère mais parfois il avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à son frère ailé. Disons que Mycroft avait l'impression d'étouffer en présence des plumes blanches.

"- Je vois que tu n'es pas encore un bon pilote, se moqua l'ainé.

- Il fallait bien que je fasse vite ? J'étais bien obligé...

- Bon, venons à ce sujet, coupa Mycroft d'un revers de main, John arrêté, et ?

- Il faut le libérer.

- Tu sais de quoi est-il accusé ?

- Non, avoua Sherlock géné, je n'ai pas pu entendre leur conversation.

- Anthea m'a envoyé un message disant qu'il est accusé de complicité, d'enlèvements. Et que tu es maintenant devenu un...criminel.

- Comment...est ce possible ? Souffla le cadet confus.

- Ta disparition est tout autant un mystère que l'inconnu qui envoit un mail à Scotland Yard pour leur résoudre les affaires...expliqua Mycroft.

- Non, cela doit être autre choses..."

Le portable de son frère sonna.

"- Mycroft Holmes, décrocha le politicien, que voulez-vous ? ...Ah...d'accord. Ne vous en faites...vous savez ce que nous devons faire dans ces cas là...Oui. Nous ferons ça. Préparez-vous, est-ce clair ? ...Très bien, à tout à l'heure."

Sherlock fixa son ainé attendant quelques explications pour ce coups de fil.

"- Ton travail ?

- Non, mon arrestation. Etant donné que je suis ton frère, on va m'arrêter pour complicité. La police a eut un mandat pour fouiller chez moi. Je crains qu'ils découvriront certaines de choses qui pourraient leur...prouver de ton existence.

- Tu es normalement discret, comment a-t-on pu te placer dans les rangs des coupables présumés ?

- L'espion qui travaille dans la police, celui qui vient de m'appeler, m'a informé que Lestrade a reçu un fichier dans un E-mail sur toute ton identité, mon nom et mon adresse étaient inscrit dedans."

Mycroft commença à enfiler son manteau.

"- Sherlock, il vaut mieux que tu partes...Ils vont arrivés dans exactement...6 minutes et 46 secondes...

- Non, il faut que je trouve celui qui a commencé à mettre le doute dans l'esprit des gens.

- Tu penses à Moriarty ? Dit Mycroft en saisissant son parapluie.

- Oui. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. Les enfants enlevés sont de son œuvre, il les a enlevés sans demander de rançons, sans rien en échange parce qu'il savait que je me trouverais derrière l'enquête...

- Et il a su grâce à John, continua l'ainé, mais sait-il qui tu es réellement ?" Un silence.

Mycroft regarda sa montre ignorant l'embarras de son frère à propos de sa précédente question.

"- Dans 2 mins environ. Il faut que tu partes Sherlock, soupira-t-il, je vais vais arrêter l'électricité pendant 15 secondes dans tout le quartier, il faut que tu te prépares...

- Comment tu fais ...? ...oh, oui, c'est vrai, tu es le Gouvernement...que feras-tu après ton arrestation ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sors toujours...allez, prépare toi. J'enverrai un texto...plus tard..."

Sherlock se plaça en face de la fenêtre toujours ouverte et attendit que les lumières s'éteignent. Quand l'obscurité engloutit toute la rue, il s'envola, piqué vers le haut en jetant une dernière fois à la silhouette de son frère qui ne bougeait pas.

Il se décida à voler sur place et observa la scène qui suivait sa fuite.

La police arriva et s'introduit dans le Diogène Club vide à cette heure-ci. Quelques minutes après, Mycroft sortit encadré de deux policiers. Sherlock le vit hochait négativement la tête, le visage impassible. Et à sa grande surprise fut conduit sans menottes dans la voiture. Le détective comprit que Mycroft s'était entêté à garder les mains libres. Il sourit. Décidement, son frère sera toujours un homme au fort caractère.

Alors qu'il comptait les suivre par l'air, il remarqua un objet dans sa poche. Normalement, il n'embarquait que son portable et rien d'autre. L'objet en question était un briquet gravé des initiales MH. Un briquet appartenant à son frère. Comment a-t-il pu se trouver dans sa poche ? La scène où il avait raté son atterissage lui revint en mémoire. Son frère avait du en profiter pour lui mettre discrètement dans sa poche.

Pourquoi ? Briquet. Feu. Incendie. Evacuation.

"- Mycroft, tu es un génie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même une phrase qu'il ne dirait jamais à haute voix.

* * *

_Tout les premiers étages de Scotland Yard étaient en flammes. Les pompiers firent de leur mieux pour l'éteindre. Une foule s'était rassemblé devant le batiment d'en face, impuissant face à ce drame.  
_

_"- Y-a-t-il d'autres personnes à l'intérieur ? Cria un pompier.  
_

_- Oui, un certain John Watson._" _Répondit Lestrade paniqué. _

_Il l'avait installer dans une salle au 5èmé étage. Et quand il revenait du Diogène Club, le bâtiment était en feu. Tous sont sorti mais personne ne pouvait atteindre cet étage sans se bruler_

_"- C'est pas vrai...désespéra Greg en se remémorant les derniers heures.  
_

_De son coté, Mycroft avait assisté à la scène d'un air neutre.  
_

_"- Monsieur, dit le policier à l'avant censé le surveiller, vous voulez vous que l'on parte ?  
_

_- Bien sur, vous savez où m'emmener.  
_

_- Oui, monsieur, Mlle Anthea vous attend là-bas, vous avez encore l'affaire des tueurs russes...  
_

_- Alors depêchons."  
_

_La voiture de police s'eclipsa. Personne ne faisait attention. Les gens sont stupides...  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"- Si jamais on nous vois ça va chaser...

"- Oh, la ferme. Tu aurais préféré moisir à Scotland Yard ? "

La situation pour John était légèrement embarrassante. Enfin beaucoup plus embarrassant que on aurait pu l'imaginer. Lui être tenu par son meilleur ami, le sociopathe, le détective consultant, par la taille. John était en train d'être porter par Sherlock tandis qu'ils volaient à une hauteur qu'un être humain n'aurait jamais pu faire.

Le médecin avait été "sauvé" alors qu'un incendie s'était déclaré juste dans les étages du dessous à Scotland Yard. Sherlock lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il avait utilisé un briquet et quelques objets pour détourner l'attention de la police. Bien que il avait énormément exagéré...

Dans ses bras, John gigotait.

"- Arrête de bouger, si tu veux pas mourir d'une chute d'une cinquantaine de mètres ! S'exapéra le détective concentré sur son ami et son vol.

- C'est pas toi qui craint d'être lacher...Surtout que normalement tu es plus maigre que moi...

- Bouge pas et je te tiens correctement.

- Tu as les bras autour de ma poitrine, tu es en train de voler et je ne sais pas où on va, il y a pas de quoi rester zen !"

En réalité, le médecin avait très peur que Sherlock faiblisse même si il sentait les bras maigres qui l'étouffaient. De plus, il ne pouvait pas voir la terre mais que de simples nuages en dessous de lui.

"- Quoi ? Tu es géné ? Tu aurais préféré marcher à pied...?

- Non mais on pourrait descendre chercher un endroit à passer la nuit...

- Préssé. Pas le temps, coupa le sociopathe.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? On est en pleine nuit, tu voles et tu dis que tu n'as pas le temps ! C'est pas la mort ?

- Ecoute, je veux arriver en Suisse le plus vite possible. M'éloigner du Royaume-Uni, le plus loin de Moriarty.

- Sherlock...je..., s'il te plait, je veux descendre."

Cependant, son ami continua à battre ses ailes.

"- Sherlock ! Répéta-t-il.

- Très bien, je descends..." S'énerva son ami.

Il perdit de l'altitude ce qui donnait la nausée à John. Puis il poussa un cri. Il avait apperçu une tour en métal ou fer, il avait mal identifié à cause de l'obscurité.

"- Nous sommes au-dessus d'une ville! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, nous sommes à Paris..." Soupira Sherlock visiblement contrarié de devoir s'arrêter. Il se dirigea vers l'arc e triomphe et s'y déposa. La ville était silencieuse, calme.

John était médusé. Le voilà à Paris en quelques heures...Un peu étourdi par ce retour à terre, il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Il s'approcha du rebord pour observer la capital française.

"- Tu aurais du faire ça plus souvent...Murmura-t-il malgré lui. Derrière lui, l'ange sourit.

"- Je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de force pour te porter...avoua-t-il doucement.

- Hein ? En gros tu as fait ça comme ça sans être préparer ?

- Je savais que je ne te lâcherais pas.

- Oui, mais tu as pensé à ce que je pourrais vivre moi dans les airs étant porter par un plus maigre que moi ?

- Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es à Paris, tu étais content pendant quelques secondes et maintenant tu te mets en colère ?"

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravissa. Il jeta un oeil à la ville qui paraissait brillé sous ses yeux.

"- De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix de t'emmener, enfin disons que j'ai pas réfléchi, ajouta l'ange.

- tu m'as emmené comme ça ? Juste pour le fun ? C'est ça ?

- Et alors ? Je peux très bien te ramener !"

Le médecin ricana.

"- Et moi, qui croyait que je comptais pour toi en tant qu'ami.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis, John. Seul compte la destruction de Moriarty, dit froidement Sherlock.

- Quoi ? La destruction de Moriarty, répéta-t-il incrédule, c'est tout ?

Cette fois, l'esprit du soldat combatif se réveilla. Il en avait assez. Un coup de poing atterrit sur la joue droite et pâle de l'ange. Qui médusé, avait basculé par terre, vu la force du coup reçu par un homme en colère...

John respira. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Il s'assit à terre contre un mur au hasard, se fichant pas mal qu'il se trouvait clandestinement sur l'Arc de Triomphe de Paris. Oh, moins il avait une belle vue. Il regarda sa montre : 2 heures du matin.

Sherlock n'osait plus parler. Assis aussi à quelques mètres du médecin, en face, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

"- John, je...

- Ne parle pas, grinça ce dernier.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

- Oui, c'est bon, tu veux juste détruire Moriarty, coupa John, Sherlock Holmes veut détruire Jim Moriarty.

- Non, écoute, quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'amis, je disais la vérité...je n'en ai seulement Un."

Le médecin leva la tête vers l'ange embarrassé par ses propres paroles. Mais de ne dit rien. Il avait maintenant froid.  
Surtout qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sherlock vêtu seulement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, les pieds nus.

"- Sherlock, ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, j'ai un peu...froid, c'est tout. J'ai pas l'habitude de rester dehors sans voler.

- Parce que en volant...

- Je ne ressens pas le froid ou la chaleur. Lorsque mes ailes me font voler, mon corps est automatiquement mis à une bonne température.

- Tu peux voler, l'incita-t-il.

- Je peux pas te laisser ici..."

Finalement, il s'assit à coté de John et l'enroula de son aile droite. L'autre aile lui permettait de se couvrir lui-même.

"- Encore une fois, si les gens nous voyez...

- C'est la seule chose que je sais faire avec ça, quand il je ne les utilise pas. Il faut que tu te reposes. Nous allons avoir un long voyage... Il faudrait partir avant l'aube."

La conversation était terminé.

Paris. L'arc de Triomphe. Un ange. Sherlock. Moriarty. Cela semblait comme un rêve ou un cauchemar. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son ami qui gardait les yeux ouverts. Les rares voitures qui circulaient. Le souffle du vent. Il posa sa tête sur l'aile qui le protégeait et ferma les yeux. Il revoyait Londres, Lestrade, Molly, le mystérieux Mycroft, Mme Hudson...et le sommeil le prit.

**Voilà fin de chapitre. Pas d'action, désolé. Sorry. Ils vont pas resté à Paris. Trop dangereux...enfin j'en sais rien. Je découvre l'histoire en même temps que j'écris. Je connais même pas la fin.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Sherlock avait dit "avant l'aube", il ne plaisantait pas. John fut réveillé secoué par son ami. Le soleil n'avait pas encore montrer un de ses rayons lumineux. Toujours ensommeillé, le médecin se laissa porter par Sherlock...sur son dos. Normalement, il aurait du faire une remarque mais trop épuisé, il le laissa.

Ils quittèrent Paris...

Au moins, sur le dos de l'ange, agrippant aux vêtements et aux ailes solides, le soldat ne risquait pas de tomber. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il ne voulait pas affronter le mal de l'air. Son ventre gargouillait mais il s'en fichait ; du moment qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Depuis le matin, aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un seul mot. Pas même Sherlock qui d'habitude réfléchissait à haute voix.

John ne savais pas combien de temps son ami avait volé. Mais quand il sentit la terre près de lui, il sursauta tellement que le détective frissonna sous lui.

"- Désolé, s'excusa-t-le médecin en ressentant ce rare mouvement.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave."

Les deux purent enfin marcher sur un sol dur. John s'étira. Ils se trouvèrent près d'une montagne, où un peu plus loin, il y avait un village.

"- Où sommes nous, s'enquit-il.

- en Suisse, à Meiringen du canton de Berne. Ici, tu ne crains rien. Tu trouveras un hotel dans cette commune. Il y a beaucoup de touriste ici, l'informa-l'ange.

- Et toi ?

- Je resterai dans les environs.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser...seul.

- Tiens, j'ai pu récupérer ma carte bancaire, mon portefeuille, continua Sherlock en fouillant dans ses poches.

- Sherlock ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

- Je sais ce que je risque, John." Ces mots avaient été prononcé avec un calme et une froideur qui le fit trembler.

Il ne répondit pas, accepta les objets que lui tendaient son ami qui ensuite se remit en vol. Marchant vers le village, il ne cessait de penser à l'ange qui survolait maintenant les plaines et les montagnes de la Suisse.

Dans la commune de Meiringen, John trouva très vite une chambre libre dans un des hotels. Après avoir pris un déjeuner, il se décida à visiter les chutes du Reichenbach avec un français aussi seul que lui qui l'avait rencontré à l'entrée de la ville et avec qu'il s'entendait bien : Sébastien Moran. Il parlait très bien l'anglais avec un léger accent mais John l'appréciait. Ancien colonel dans l'armée, il lui inspirait confiance.

Sherlock aussi avait décidé de passer son après midi à admirer les chutes qui retombaient dans l'Aar. Prudent, il avait utilisé les voies de l'air où personne ne pourrait le remarquer, soit derrière les nuages ou par le sol en prenant des chemins tortueuses pour les touristes et autres habitants.

Il se plaça dans une petite grotte peu profonde assez grande pour laisser passer un homme, malheureusement inaccessible pour eux. Ainsi, il pouvait rester assis tranquillement. Personne ne pouvait le voir mais il pouvait voir tout le monde et admirait les chutes.

Il apperçut deux hommes dont un lui n'était pas inconnu. John. Avec un autre homme. Même de loin, il pouvait faire quelques déductions rapides. Démarches militaires. Tenues anglaises. Bon chasseur avec un...fusil à air comprimé ? Sherlock n'était pas confiant. Quelques choses n'allaient pas.

Le détective se leva. Pourquoi emporterait on un fusil pour une escapade...sauf pour chasser...John...Il comprit.

Lorsqu'il les ait perdu de vue, il se renvola pour les suivre. Mais quelque chose de rapide et de lourds ressemblant à un humain se jeta sur lui le faisant tomber dans les chutes.

Il fut ammené à se baigner dans cette rivière...La cascade ne l'avaient pas blessé ni assomé à sa grande surprise. Il réussit à sortir de la rivière glacé en cette saison et rejoignit la terre ferme. Il rampa faibli par l'eau et l'énorme projection qu'il avait reçu. Ses ailes étaient pour la première fois trempés. Elles lui semblèrent lourdes. Il les remua un peu et se leva avec difficulté.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'origine de sa chute brusque et inattendu. Il fut horrifié : un homme aux ailes de chauves- souris voletait au dessus de lui avec son habituel sourire que Sherlock avait très bien mémorisé. Comme lui, il portait qu'une chemise fait sur-mesure et un simple pantalon de bonne qualité. Seulement, à son cou pendait une cravate. Jim Moriarty.

"- Bonjours, Sherlock ! Salua-t-il de son plus beau sourire.

- Vous êtes...

- Non, non, on s'en fiche de qui je suis, voyons. Nous sommes pareils. Vous et moi, Sherlock, des êtres anormaux. Seulement vous, vous êtes ennuyeux. Vous êtes un Ange, soupira-t-il en posant pied à terre, vous avez bien remarqué, j'espère.

- Que comptait vous faire ? Me bruler ?

- Je veux résoudre le dernier problème, Sherlock, notre problème. Elle ne va pas tarder. La chute. Lorsque vous volerez et que vous perdrez vos jolies ailes. Car vous les perdrez, très cher.

- Comment ?

- Vous êtes devenu en europe le criminel, le traitre le plus recherché. A votre avis. Une simple photo. Et bingo !"

Enervé, Sherlock prit son col.

"- Vous êtes dingue.

- C'est que maintenant que vous comprenez ?

- Jamais personne ne me verra comme ça. Personne ne vous croira.

- regardez derrière vous, susurra-t-il.

Le détective obéit et vit deux hommes, un tenant une arme à la main et un autre avec un appareil photo. Il se retourna vers Jim et le lacha. Celui remit sa chemise en état.

"- N'oubliez vos amis. Ils pourront aussi mourir.

- Vous voulez seulement me tuer, comprit Sherlock.

- Non, trop banal. le suicide c'est mieux. Bon je vous fais un marché, soit je vous prends en photos et vous perdrez vos ailes. Soit vos amis meurent. Soit vous choisissez vous même la façon dont vous voulez mourir sans bien évidemment que vous ayez recours à...mes armes."

Le regard de Sherlock se perdit dans les chutes. Il inspira profondément, oubliant Jim et ses hommes. Il faisait beau. Un rayon de soleil. Oui, un soleil.

"- Vous êtes un ange, après tout, lança Moriarty, vous sauvez, moi je tue. Dans un conte de fée, il y a toujours un méchant.

- Vous avez tous fait une erreur, répliqua l'ange soudainement.

- Une erreur?

- La soi-disante prophétie n'est seulement du qu'à des recherches, et des témoignages, des paroles rapportés, des écrits..." Du coté des anges, il n'en sera pas un, du coté des anges il en sera un, le jour où il trouvera de lui-même son reflet, le jour où il trouvera L'Ange, la pierre la plus précieuse de L'Univers". Elle est fausse. Vous êtes trompés. Vous avez tort.

- Voyons, Sherlock, vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre frère, il vous dira que c'est la bonne prophétie.

- Mais je ne suis pas mon frère, coupa-t-il, je suis un ange. La pierre la plus précieuse de L'univers rattaché à cette prophétie. A cette Vrai prophétie : " Du coté des Anges,** il n'en sera pas**, Du coté des anges, il en sera un, le jour où il trouvera de lui-même son reflet, le jour où il trouvera l'Ange, la pierre la plus précieuse de l'univers. "

- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. Cela n'a rien à voir. Vous êtes un Ange...

- Je suis peut-être un ange mais ne croyez pas une seule seconde que je suis de leur coté."Il leva sa main et claqua des doigts fixant toujours son ennemis dans les yeux.

Tout à coup, une avalanche de roche tomba vers eux. Instinctivement, les deux consultants s'envolèrent pour éviter la catastrophe. Cependant, les deux hommes de Moriarty la prirent en plein fouet.

Sherlock était calme souriant. Une avalanche.

"- Qu'avez vous fait ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

- Je suis un Ange, Jim et vous, vous êtes le Diable."

Il s'envola vers lui. Tous deux commençèrent un combat volant...

* * *

**Voilà chapitre 12, terminé. Description encore brouilloné désolé. J'ai eu du mal à imaginer cette scène. Et j'ai du faire des recherches sur le Reichenbach ! Argh...**

**Veuillez m'excusez...J'ai remarqué que Sherlock ne mangeait pas mais c'est normal...  
**

**L'histoire va bientot finir. Promis.  
**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Ecrit le 19 juillet 2012 : jour de l'anniversaire de Benedict Cumberbatch. Cadeaux ! LOL...;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Désolé j'ai fait ce chapitre à la va vite, ce week end, on a fêté mon anniversaire ( 21 jullet ) pas eu le temps...désolé. **  
_

_**y a des fautes je sais...mais je le poste...je le corrigerai plus tard..  
**_

_**Je vais surement faire n Chapitre Délire : Dans les coulisses de mes pensées...( rire ) cela vous interresse pas mais bon, je le fais surtout pour moi...( rire )  
**_

_**Bon, Désolé encore une fois ! Description du combat court...j'avais pas les mots pour dire...SORRY !  
**_

* * *

_Regarde toi, Sherlock, te voilà devenu un être du bien. Un Ange. Mais c'est à toi de choisir ta direction. Tu devras réfléchir..._

Sherlock s'était jeté sur Moriarty avec force et rage. Celui-ci savait riposté. Des coups volèrent de toutes parts. Comme un combat d'aigle. Les deux hommes avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient à vue. Ils prenèrent de l'altitude. Aucun d'eux semblaient prendre l'avantage. Ils étaient à ex-aequo.

Jim utilisait la vitesse de ses ailes alors que le détective se concentra sur les techniques d'arts martiaux.

Des blessures, des déchirures apparurent sur eux. Jusqu'à qu'ils se retrouvent torse nu. Le combat était rude, vif et trop brutal pour que l'un d'eux puissent reprendre le souffle.

Mais plus les coups devinrent violents, plus Sherlock perdait le controle de son corps et de son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être lourd et des pensées filèrent dans sa tête. Sa reflexion soudaine l'empêchait de parer correctement les poings de Moriarty. Ses yeux avaient très bien analysés chaque mouvement de son ennemi mais ses gestes lui étaient devenus plus faibles et plus lents.

Rapide, Jim l'avait attrapé par le cou par surprise. Les bras pendant le long de son corps, Sherlock n'arrivait plus à faire aucun geste. Il avait été vaincu par le diable de criminel. Il enragea : pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivais pas à bouger un seul de ses membres pour se défendre ? Il aurait voulu saisir les mains de Moriarty pour les lui arracher.

Jim souriait devant cette petite victoire. Il riait intérieurement de la faiblesse du détective. Et avec force, il le jeta brutalement une nouvelle fois dans les Chutes.

Sherlock s'enfonça dans la cascade d'eau. Il voulait remonter mais il perdit conscience.

_Chambre à Baker Street. Un rêve ? _

_Sous un matelas, sur le dos. Sans ailes. Un miroir. Rêve. Confus. Sa chambre...ou presque. Que faisait-il là ?  
_

_Il se leva. Et observa ce miroir qui l'intriguait.  
_

_Un miroir qui recouvrait tout le mur en face de son lit. Il n'y avait jamais de miroir dans sa chambre de Baker Street. Parce qu'il ne surportait pas ses propres reflets quand il ne réflechissait pas.  
_

_Il sursauta. Son reflet...Il était ailé. Il tourna sa tête. Pas d'ailes. Son lui du miroir d'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce. Il posa sa main, son reflet de même. L'image de lui-même.  
_

_"- Qui es-tu, souffle-t-il nullement effrayé.  
_

_Un sourire. Mais il ne souriait pas. Son image lui souriait.  
_

_"Tu es un ange, Sherlock." _

_Ses propres yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
_

_"Tu es fait pour le bien. Tu es né pour le bien.  
_

_"Ferme la !" Les poings frappèrent le miroir qui frissonnait. Son lui ne réagit pas.  
_

_"Tu es le bien. Sherlock, murmura-t-il.  
_

_Qui es-tu, Répéta le vrai détective.  
_

_- Combien de personnes sont morts de ta main ? Demanda plutot le Sherlock ailé, quand as-tu une seule fois dit : je suis médecin et j'ai sauvé des vies ?"  
_

_Jamais. Jamais il n'avait dit sa vraie profession. Jamais il n'avait pu prendre soin d'un malade. Jamais il ne s'était approché d'un malade à l'article de la mort. Il avait...peur de tuer. Pourtant, tant de fois où il devait se confronter à ça, tant de fois où il a essayé de garder ce sentiment de peur dans un coin de son cerveau. Tous ce qui comptait c'était son travail. C'est tous. Ainsi il oubliait. Tous.  
_

_Il savait que en tant que détective, il n'y avait aucune vie entre ses mains seulement un criminel, un hors la loi. Tous ce qui comptait c'était la résolution.  
_

_"Tu n'es qu'une image, tu n'existes pas...  
_

_"- Je suis toi, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas me tuer car je suis toi. Tu es prêt à tout pour vaincre Moriarty, je suis prêt à tous.  
_

_- Si tu existes vraiment si tu n'es pas une illusion, aide moi ...!  
_

_- Je ne peux pas. Tu devras te débrouiller.  
_

_- Tu es moi ! Tu dois m'aider.  
_

_- Tu n'es pas celui que tu penses être, tu n'es pas celui que Moriarty pense que tu es. Tu es plus. Tu es beaucoup plus.  
_

_- Non. Je ne suis pas...je ne suis pas un ange.  
_

_- Alors tu préfères voir mourir des gens. Tu as des personnes à protéger et tous ce que tu sais faire..."  
_

_Sherlock donna un coup dans le miroir. Du sang glissèrent sur le miroir.  
_

_Quoi ? Que se passait-t-il ? Il se noyait dans ce sang...  
_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Dans l'eau. Il semblait étouffer. Son corps se propulsa immédiatement à l'air libre. Il toussa plusieurs fois et fut surpris de battre des ailes sans problemes. _  
_

Jim le regardait d'un air presque effrayé. Sherlock remarqua alors que toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait été affligé avait disparu. Impossible. Comment ?

_Combien de personnes as-tu tué de tes propres mains ? De ta propre volonté ? Combien de personnes as-tu sauvé sans vraiment savoir que ce que tu as fait c'est bien ? Combien de fois as-tu refusé les honneurs, la gloire et la richesse ? Combien de fois as-tu essayé de te sauver toi-même sans demander aide ?_

_Comment appelle-t-on les personnes qui n'ont pas fait le Mal mais qui ont crée le Bien...Inconsciemment...  
_

Cette voix qui lui parlait dans son esprit était la sienne.

_Un être pur. Sherlock. Un coeur Pur. _

_Tu as un Coeur, Sherlock, le Coeur le plus important...  
_

_Le plus Pure qui soit. L'homme censé pensant ne pas avoir un Coeur obtient la pureté.  
_

_La pureté de l'innocence. L'Homme qui ignore ses gestes bienheureux...  
_

Un Ange. Un Ange qui ne sait pas tuer. Mais qui sait sauver. Tuer pour sauver. Et non, Tuer pour vaincre.

"-Alors, prêt pour la chute de l'Ange, Sherlock ,ricana Moriarty pour se détendre.

- Soyez sans craint, vous voulez que j'aille rejoindre le monde des Morts avec vous ? Je vais pas vous décevoir, Moriarty..."

Le détective se jeta de nouveau sur lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre écrit rapidement soyez indulgents. Je l'ai écrit trop vite. Si cela ne vous plait pas je recommencerai. Merci de le lire !**

Il avait foncé sur Jim Moriarty si rapidement qu'il le destabilisa.

_Tu es un Ange, tu peux tuer pour faire le bien. _

Sherlock avait attrapé et passées ses bras sous les épaules de Jim brusquement et avec force et avaient troué les ailes de chauves souris. Ce geste était tellement vif, rapide et brutal que lui-même était surpris d'avoir causé autant de dégats à Jim. Celui-ci s'était débattu et avait crier de rage en percevant la nouvelle force de son adversaire. Il était maintenant son prisonnier.

"- Tu oublies que tes amis peuvent mourir...haleta le criminel.

- Ils ne mourront pas parce que vous allez mourir." A ces mots, il se dirigea vers le haut. La vitesse de son vol lui avait coupé le souffle à Jim mais aussi à lui-même. Ses propres ailes semblaient vivantes, d'une énergie plus supérieur à lui.

Ils sentirent l'air qui frolaient leurs peaux et les cheveux qui dansaient dans le vent.

Du sang noir coulaient sur les bras de Sherlock qui comprit que Moriarty en perdait à cause des trous. Jim ne pouvait pas s'échapper et encore moins voler. Quel était cet force...?

_Quand il trouvera son propre reflet...la pierre la plus précieuse de l'Univers..._

Ils montèrent de plus en plus vite.

* * *

John avait apperçu les deux hommes qui volèrent vers le ciel bleu. Sébastien trop préoccupé par son fusil, ne remarqua pas la paleur mortelle qui se lisait sur le visage de son nouveau compagnon.

Cependant, John ne perdit pas une seconde, il réussit à s'éclipser discrètement en utilisant une des techniques de Sherlock pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ignorait encore que ce Moran était un sbire de Moriarty.

Il devait prévenir Mycroft à tout prix. Il devait d'abord franchir les chemins de la plaine qui allait durer une bonne demi-heure.

Bruit d'un hélicoptère.  
Quoi ?

On venait à lui. Il avait l'impression de déjà vu...

Dans l'espace.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'espace en quelques minutes. La planète s'éloignaient d'eux à une vitesse fulgurante. Sherlock ignorait sa vitesse.

Jim avait abandonné à se débattre et comme le détective il observait la Terre qui reculait, de plus en plus loin.

Les deux consultants respiraient tout les deux mal et pourtant, ils n'étouffaient pas. Non, car c'était avant tout des êtres non-humains;

"- Vous êtes fou ! Réussit à cracher le criminel en serrant des poings. Il eut l'impression que sa peau se déchirait.

- Non, on va mourir ensemble. Et tant que je vous ai, je peux encore garder en vie mes amis. Vous mourez et toute votre organisation meure avec vous, souffla Sherlock les poumons en feu.

La Terre était maintenant comme une petite balle de golf à leurs yeux. Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux. Pas un objet, pas une planète seulement le Soleil derrière eux dans lequel ils fonçaient.

En réalité, les deux ignoraient qu'ils volaient vers la brillante sphère beaucoup plus vite que la lumière. L'esprit de Sherlock s'était laissé aller à la douleur. Il savait que lui et Jim n'allait pas survivre à l'espace et que la mort pouvait venir à tous moments.

"- Vous n'êtes rien sherlock, je vous ai battu. Vous allez mourir avec moi, siffla Jim.

Sherlock gémit. Ils allaient très vite d'après l'analyse de son cerveaux. Sherlock voulait dormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Que cela se termine. Enfin pour avoir la paix. Mourir.

Ses bras trempés de sang noir devinrent lourds et se détachèrent du criminel. C'est alors que Jim malgré la fatigue et le manque d'air pur se jeta sur lui et le poussa vers le Soleil qui à leur grande surprise se trouvaient à quelques centaine mètres d'eux.

**_C'est impossible. Comment en si peu de temps, avaient-ils réussi à se rapprocher si près du soleil ? _**

_Des êtres exceptionnels.  
_

Jim avait empoigné les bras de Sherlock de tel sortes à lui planter ses ongles dans la peau. _  
_

Soudain, alors que le criminel tentait d'engager Sherlock dans cet sphère brulante, une aspiration arrêta son geste. Un vent. Innattendu.

Les ailes intacts de Sherlock, permettait à celui-ci de rester immobiles sans reculer vers le Soleil menaçant de les bruler et les aspirer. Moriarty essaya de s'accrocher mais un coup de genoux du détective le fit chanceler. Il lança un regard effrayé à l'ange quand il le lâcha. Les bras battants, il avait réessayé de s'accrocher, de rester immobiles pour ne pas se faire engloutir.

Tout est passé très vite. Sherlock vit Jim s'éloignait très rapidement de lui en direction de l'astre. Le détective fut terrifié de voir l'exécution de son ennemi sous ses yeux. Il aurait presque cru entendre le dernier cri de ce criminel avalé par les flammes du Soleil. Brulé et détruit.

Une explosion qui projeta l'Ange loin, ce qui enclencha un retour en arrière. Un retour sur Terre.

Lorsqu'il sentit ce souffle qui le poussait, ses poumons commencèrent à le bruler. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Ses muscles se relachèrent. Plus rien. Rien dans son esprit. Allait-il mourir ?

Sa chute. Une chute. Mais où ?

Ses ailes ne bougeaient plus. Il se laissa diriger par les courants de l'espace. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et de la distance. Peu à peu, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

_FLASH INFO !_

_"Nos satellites ont détecté un Objet non identifié se dirigeant vers notre planète à une vitesse supérieur à celle de la lumière. Nous ignorons encore la nature de cette objet bien que nos scientifiques réfléchissent la dessus. Les autorités du monde entier demande à être très prudents. Il se peut que ce soit une météorite ou un objet inconnu qui risquerait de faire d'énormes dégats en percutant notre planète. Voici en direct, l'interview du professeur Stapleton, astronome et chercheuse :  
_

_"- C'est un objet qui semble vivant et d'une forme pour l'instant inconnu. Nous pensons que ce n'est pas un danger. Mais nous demandons à tous de garder votre sang froid et votre calme. Ce n'est pas pour l'instant la fin du monde. Nous pensons que d'ici une ou deux heures nous connaitrons sa véritable nature et parvenir peut-être à détourner l'objet de sa trajectoire. ..."  
_

* * *

**Voilà Chap, terminé. Pour la mort de Moriarty, je suis désolé je suis allé vite. Mais je n'arrivais pas comme d'habitude à trouver les mots; Idem pour le vol de l'espace des deux compères...Sorry milles fois ! **

**J'ai quelques souçis, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire la suite. ...  
**


	15. Chapter 15 : un court instant

_Flash Info !_

_Nous vous informons que l'objet est vivant à la grande stupéfaction de nos scientifiques. Ils pensent que il atterrira sur Terre dans maximum une heure environ. D'après eux et la façon dont l'objet se dirige, nous pensons que il se posera sur les Terres anglaises..._

* * *

"-S'il vous plait, laissez moi passer !"

Tout Picadilly Circus avait été fermé. Toutes les rues qui menaient là avaient barricadé par les forces de l'ordre et l'armée. John Watson essayait de se faufiler parmi la foule qui se manifestait à pouvoir entrer dans le celèbre carrefour routier. Arrivé devant une barrière surveillé par 10 policiers, John les interpella.

L'un d'eux arriva à lui.

"- Monsieur, vous avez vu les infos ? Nous devons boucler la zone.

- Ecoutez je sais que c'est incroyable mais je connais l'être qui va descendre là bas.

Le policier le regarda bizarrement.

"- Putain ! Mais vous allez me croire ou pas ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Docteur John Watson.

- Vous êtes recherché...monsieur.

- Je sais mais pour l'amour de Dieu, laissez moi passer.

- je suis désolé je ne pourrai pas..."

Son portable d'Urgence sonna. Il répondit brièvement et se tourna ensuite vers John.

"- Il me semble que vous connaissez Monsieur Mycroft Holmes ?"

John ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois. Ses pensées se mélangèrent presque. Il venait à peine il y a quelques heures d'atterir sur le toit de l'hopital St Bart par hélicoptère, surement un des engins spéciaux de Mycroft mais jusqu'à téléphoner au policier en face de lui...

"- Oui, je le connais. Et...

- Bien suivez moi, coupa-t-il doucement. Il changea alors brusquement de voix.

"- Monsieur on vous arrête, dit il d'une voix forte et grave faisant reculer le groupe de personnes autour de John. Il prit des menottes et les attachèrent au médecin un peu confus. Comprenant les intentions du policier, il se laissa embarquer.

"- Monsieur il vaut mieux pour vous de ne pas vous approcher trop près...lui conseilla le policier quand il lui enleva les menottes après avoir vérifier que aucun civil ne les voyaient.

- A quand...tombera -t-il ? Bredouilla John tremblant.

- Nous pensons dans 30 mins maximum. Monsieur Holmes nous a prévenu.

- Mais personne dans le monde ne sait.

- Non, nous ne souhaitons pas...

- Vous ? coupa John qui fut surpris de s'entendre dire cela.

Le policier le regarda l'air hésitant.

" M. Mycroft Holmes, corrigea-t-il.

Le medecin ne dit rien. Après tous c'était normal de garder le secret bien que il savait qu'en verité dans quelques minutes, ce secret allait être dévoilé dans le monde entier.

* * *

_Trentes minutes pour enfin se trouver à deux kilomètres de la terre ferme. Le corps tomba plus lentement que dans l'espace, plus gracieux. _

_"- Regardez ! Dit un londonien en direction du ciel. Tous les regards suivirent son doigt pointant dans l'air. Une silhouette aux ailes d'anges descendit du ciel.  
_

_"- Par le Dieu tout puissant, murmurait-on dans la foule._

* * *

_**Désolé c'est court. Mais la prochaine fois ce sera plus long promis. Je suis désolé d'écrire de plus en plus mal. J'ai quelques souçis pour me procurer Internet. **  
_


	16. Chapter 16 : Pleurs et retours au source

Le corps de l'ange se posa doucement comme si les ailes blancs de Sherlock contrôlaient l'atterrissement. Près de la statue de l'ange de Piccadilly Circus. Personne n'aurait pu penser que le corps resterait intact après une chute de plusieurs milliers d'années lumières. Sherlock ressemblait maintenant parfaitement à un ange tombé du ciel.

La population qui avait assisté à la chute de l'ange n'oubliera jamais l'image si étrange et si paisible que leur avait offert l'être ailé. Tout Londres gardaient silence le long de sa descente si lente. Il avait paru aux yeux de tous légers dans l'air.

"- Il me semble si jeune, disait un policier près de John.

Ce dernier se secoua un peu pour enfin se précipiter vers son ami inconscient et probablement...mais il ne voulait guère y penser. Il bouscula tous ceux qui étaient en travers de son chemin. personne ne bougeait. Comme si ils respectaient cet être si extraordinaire qui avait il y a quelques jours été recherché dans tout le pays.

"- Sherlock, cria-t-il à quelques mètres de son ami.

Les ailes étaient tellement bien placé sur les deux cotés du corps que l'on aurait pu penser que cela avait été fait exprès. Il s'approcha de lui. Répétant son prénom, pour tentait de percevoir un geste ou un signe de vie de la part de son meilleur ami aux cheveux bouclés.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Les paupières étaient closes. Pas un souffle. Sherlock semblait dormir maintenant, si paisiblement, si calmement. Il était agréable à observer.

Des personnes s'approchèrent de John qui les sentaient venir à lui. On lui posa une main à l'épaule.

"- Il n'a pas pu survivre, lui disait-on. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du soldat. Lui qui était habitué aux cadavres, à l'horreur, il n'était pas capable de regarder Sherlock. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas mourir.

"- Non, Sherlock...sanglota John en serrant les mains froides du détective, ça se peut pas...tu ne peux pas...tu n'as pas le droit..."

D'autres derrière lui, versaient des larmes silencieuses, à la vue de cet être divin.

On n'osait pas le toucher, ni trop s'approcher. De peur de recevoir la sentence de Dieu sûrement. Pendant quelques minutes, tout le monde gardait un silence mort.

John pleurait encore de sanglots étouffés.  
Son meilleur ami était bel et bien mort. Son coeur ne battait plus quand John avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Sherlock sur le coup de l'émotion douloureuse.

Sherlock Holmes, le seul et unique détective consultant, le seul et unique ange, ne se réveillera plus.

"- Il est ...temps de l'emmener ailleurs, bredouilla une voix masculine.

John se releva, essuya ses larmes. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser le "cadavre" de son ami là.

"- Pouvez...vous...

- Messieurs veuillez vous écarter ! S'exclama une voix cette fois ci très familière.

La silhouette de Mycroft Holmes apparut derrière John. Le grand politicien vint à lui, lui adressa un sourire triste et rempli de compassion en cet instant si tragique. Le soldat put remarquer l'absence du parapluie de Mycroft mais il ne dit rien.

Le frère de Sherlock s'agenouilla à coté du corps. Il se mit à caresser les joues de son cadet, les bouclettes puis l'embrassa sur le front tel un rituel avant de passer à l'enterrement.

Il passa ses bras en dessous du cou et des genoux, et le souleva tendrement. Les ailes se replièrent sur eux-même comme si elles étaient indépendantes et qu'elles avaient compris l'attention de l'ainé de leur maitre.

Il l'emporta avec lui. John le suivit, admirant ce changement si soudain de Mycroft autrefois froid et distant, laissant loin derrière ses émotions. Là, la mort de son petit frangin avait du lui donner une émotion...

* * *

_"- Mycroft ! Mycroft !" _

_Le petit Sherlock Holmes entra précipitamment dans la chambre de son frère qui lisait un roman de Oscar Wilde. Il était tard, la nuit était présente depuis longtemps. Minuit allait sonner.  
_

_"- Mycroft ?  
_

_- Sherlock ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
_

_L'enfant agé de 7 ans se précipita à lui. Il était en larmes. _

_"- Sherlock ? _

_- J'ai fait un cauchemar. _

_- Quel genre ? _

_- Je...J'étais en train de voler dans les airs...sanglota le garçon aux bouclettes brunes._

_- Mais il n'y avait rien de...d'effrayant ! _

_- Y ...avait un homme...en costume...Puis j'étais en train d'étouffer et j'ai vu une énorme boule jaune qui me piquait des yeux...continua le cadet en pleurs, je ...pensais que...je pensais que j'allais mourir...  
_

_- Chut, c'est fini, ce n'est qu'un rêve...d'accord ?  
_

_- Oui...Mycroft ..?  
_

_- Mmm ?"  
_

_Sherlock hésita.  
_

_- Tu as déjà vu un ange ?  
_

_- Non, pourquoi ?  
_

_- Moi j'en vois un tous les jours..."  
_

_L'adolescent ria de bon coeur. _

_"- Voyons Sherlock, cela n'existe pas !"  
_

_De grosses larmes tombèrent des yeux de Sherlock.  
_

_"- Je le vois tous les jours, Mycroft ! C'est vrai !  
_

_- Où ça ?  
_

_- Dans mon miroir. Il me regarde tout le temps."  
_

_Sherlock lui montra son reflet dans le miroir de la chambre mais Mycroft ne vit rien. Pourtant...  
_

_"- tu vois ?  
_

_- Non, Sherlock, il n'y a rien. Je regrette.  
_

_- Mais...je le vois...je ne suis pas fou ! Mycroft...!  
_

_- Sherlock, c'est ton imagination..."  
_

_Le petit garçon ne l'écouta plus et s'enfuit._

* * *

_**15 ans après.  
**_

_"- Je le vois encore, lança Sherlock à son ainé assis en face de lui dans le salon de Montague Street.  
_

_- De quoi tu parles ? _

_- De l'ange. Je le vois souvent.  
_

_- Souvent ? Avant tu me disais que c'était tous les jours...  
_

_- J'évite les miroirs...  
_

_- Ah...et que vois tu exactement ?  
_

_- C'était moi que je voyais...quand j'étais petit, déglutit Sherlock avec difficulté, moi...toujours moi. Tu me croyais même pas...et Même aujourd'hui, je continue à me voir avec ...des ailes...comme un ange ! Mais je n'en suis pas un !  
_

_- Sherlock...  
_

_- Tu me crois cette fois ! Je ne suis plus un petit garçon ! Tu me crois !  
_

_- C'est irréel...je ne peux pas...tu n'as pas de ...  
_

_- PREUVES ! Cria le cadet en se levant, tu crois que je m'amuse à inventer ce genre d'histoire ? Moi ? "_

_Il se tut et tourna autour de la pièce nerveux. _

_"- De toutes façons, tu te fiches totalement de moi !  
_

_- Sherlock ! "  
_

_Trop tard, il était parti. Mycroft passa sa main sur son visage. Et si cela était vrai ? Il devrait surveiller son frère encore plus...  
_


	17. Partie 2 Chapitre 1 : Retour

**Voici donc le chapitre 17 modifié horriblement. Je suis désolé.**

* * *

Après un bref au revoir accompagner d'un baiser de sa chère et tendre Mary, devenu sa femme un an auparavant, John se dirigea vers son cabinet situé à quelques de son ancien Baker Street. Il avait longtemps quitté son ancien appartement pour vivre avec Mary Morstan, vivre comme un homme ordinaire. De toutes façons, il le fallait bien. Voici déjà trois ans que Sherlock était mort et peut-être enterré même si jamais il n'avait pu assister à un enterrement. Mycroft ne lui avait contacté que trois fois, soit une fois par an. Pour savoir, si il n'avait pas besoins d'argents. Mais John n'avait pas besoins d'argents. I avait besoins de repos et de remettre ses esprits en places.

La chute de l'ange avait beaucoup affecté les populations de la planète Terre. Beaucoup se sont d'ailleurs doutés des images transmises en direct? D'autres disaient avoir vu un grand oiseau ou encore juste un homme. Personne ne savait quoi penser. L'ange était-il réel. Au bout de trois jours, on ne parlait plus de l'ange, ni de Sherlock. Toutes les images, les paroles avaient disparu de la surface informatique en passant par la télévision, les journaux et les sites qui en parlaient. La grande vague qui était apparu après la chute de l'ange avait été effacé.

John se doutait que le "gouvernement" et les "services secrets" n'y étaient pas pour rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait à quel point Mycroft pouvait faire autant de miracles que son frère. Il était persuadé de cette chose.

Balayant ses souvenirs, il entra dans son cabinet. La secrétaire l'accueillit avec un sourire et enfin il se "réfugia" dans son bureau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le dos collé à sa porte de peur que l'on vienne le déranger avant les premières consultations.

Curieusement, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette assise à coté de son bureau par terre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna lègèrement la tête vers celle-ci que enfin il put voir.

Il cligna des yeux. Des plumes caressaient la table et le sol à la fois. La peau pâle semblait briller à la lueur du soleil. Les yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de John qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui il était en train de percevoir.

C'était une personne mince, aux cheveux tellement bien bouclés que personne n'aurait pu pensé que cela était naturelle. Un petit sourire timide traversa les lèvres de l'intrus.

John fit un pas en avant. Il ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sortit.

Il vacilla alors légèrement. Sa tête lui tournait tout à coup. L'image de l'inconnu devint flou. Pourtant le médecin voulait encore voir ses yeux bleus éclatants de malice et de ruses. Il voulait tellement y croire à ce miracle angélique.

Un voile noir s'abattit sur ses paupières qu'il désespérait garder ouvert.

* * *

**_Je sais c'est court. _**

**_Les musiques qui m'ont accompagné cette fois-ci sont "Shadows" et "Transcendence" par la magnifique et surdouée violiniste Lindsey Stirling.  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

John ouvrit les yeux et aperçut des pupilles entourés d'un bleu clair et gris qui l'observait. Surpris et terrifié par cette vision si soudain, il se leva brusquement déclenchant une chute au sol.

Il grimaça de douleurs et se tourna vers l'homme qui n'avait dit un mot depuis.

"- C'est pas possible...c'est un rêve...tu ne peux pas...Balbutie John en s'écartant de lui. Celui-ci continuait de sourire en caressant ses ailes soyeux et blancs qui partaient de son dos.

"- Sherlock...déglutit John.

Enfin, l'ange arrêta son geste comme si ce prénom signifiait un mot de passe qui lui permettait de se confier. Il le regarda et ses yeux étincelèrent tout à coup. Il s'approcha du médecin qui retint son souffle.

Devait-il y croire qu'à cette instant son ami revivait, respirait, bougeait si près de lui alors que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sherlock était mort...

"- Bonjour John, dit-il pour la première fois.

Oui. C'était la moindre des politesses. Saluer. Et John ne l'a pas fait. A se demander lequel des deux est le plus normal ?

Le soldat déglutit et lacha avec un effort un bonjour. Sherlock rit doucement tel un enfant amusé.

"- Comment vas-tu ? ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! Lança-t-il au soldat.

Cette réplique lui valut un coup à l'estomac de la part de son ami dont le visage s'était tout à coup passé de la tristesse à la colère pour finir heureux.

"- Sherlock...tu te rends compte que j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais...Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Comment as-tu survécu ? Comment as-tu pu..Pourquoi trois ans ? "

Le détective ailé toussa un peu pour reprendre sa respiration coupée par le poing de John.

"- Je suis désolé, John. J'ignorais que j'allais survivre. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir, répondit-il enfin.

- Alors comment ? Comment as-tu pu...?"

John prit son bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Oui. Son ami ailé était réellement vivant. Pâle et maigre, certes mais en forme.

"- Il se trouve que mon corps s'est "soigné" tout seul, commença Sherlock, mon coeur s'est "réparé", mes membres et tous ce qui avaient été affecté par ma chute. Cela m'a prit un an et demi pour m'en remettre. J'ai, comme dirait-on en médecine chez les humains, été mis dans le coma. Mon frère m'a donc gardé dans l'endroit le plus sur du Royaume-Uni. Et mon corps a pu se reconstituer tranquillement. Ensuite, quand je me suis enfin réveillé, j'avais perdu la notion du mouvement comme un enfant qui commence à marcher. Je ne savais plus utiliser mes bras, mes jambes. Comme si ils étaient nouveaux pour moi. Même voler m'était très difficile, plus difficile que ma première fois. J'ai pris ainsi un an à me réadapter. En même temps, mon frère me donnait de tes nouvelles et d'autres affaires...Et me voilà, ici, près de mon meilleur ami à qui je voulais raconter ça et confier une mission...Dangereuse.

- Tu es sùr que je suis capable de faire ce que tu penses ? Douta John.

- Evidemment. Tu es un soldat, John. Je t'es toujours fait confiance.

- Quand est ce que on commence ?

- Ce soir. Pour l'instant, mon plan se met en place.

- Et en quoi consiste cette affaire ?

- Te souviens-tu du chasseur que tu as rencontré avant ma chute ?"

Le médecin s'en souvint très bien. Il avala sa salive pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans cette époque sombre...

"- Il est à ma recherche. Il est prêt à me tuer, John, continua l'ange aux cheveux bouclés, je suis sa proie et il sait où je suis. Il essaie de me suivre partout. Moran est le deuxième homme le plus dangereux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Même si tu as réussi à échapper de ses griffes, il reviendra à la charge.

- Pourquoi te tuer ? Questionna John, tout le monde pense que tu es mort.

- Pas lui. C'est un individu qui chasse beaucoup et j'ai eu le malheur de me trahir en voulant venir à toi les semaines précédentes. Il te surveillait et en voulant te rendre visite, il m'a vu. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, que j'ai compris que je risquais ma vie et la tienne. "

On frappa à la porte.

"- Docteur Watson, vos clients, s'exclama la secrétaire derrière la porte qui ne s'ouvrait heureusement pas.

Les deux hommes tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers la porte.

"- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas rester là...Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai vers 18heures." Dit-il seulement en passant la fenêtre à déjà ouverte au grand étonnement.

Il lui sourit et disparut dans les hauteurs des nuages. John passa sa tête par la fenêtre pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'ange qui avait déjà disparu dans les nuages gris de Londres.


	19. Chapter 19

**my favorite guest akano keiko : Pourquoi ne t'inscris tu pas ? Quand je veux te répondre je ne peux pas , je suis obligé d'écrire un truc pour te répondre. Merci de me lire. Je crois que les autres ont abandonné...Ouais je commence à sentir que ma fanfic fatigue là. **

* * *

John retint sa respiration quand enfin il ressentit bientot le signal que la chasse à l'homme ou plutôt aux hommes qui allait commencer. Il était près de 23heures à Londres qui dormait déjà alors que dans quelques minutes, John en était certain, une guerre allait se dérouler.

Blotti contre un mur à quelques mètres du Big Ben, il se souvenait des ordres que Sherlock lui avait dicté les heures précédentes.

"- Tu devras te cacher dans l'un des endroits les plus fréquentés et surveillés de Londres, avait commencé son ami ailé, évite de regarder dans le ciel, je sais ce que je fais. Il y aura cinq hommes armés, des anciens chasseurs professionnels d'Afrique recrutés en Angleterre. Mycroft dirige l'autre moitié du plan.

- Et toi ? Que vas tu faire ? Avait demandé John, inquiet.

- Je serai l'appât.

- Sherlock, tu ne...

- Il faut un mouton pour attraper le tigre. Je serai donc ce mouton.

- Pourquoi faire ça à Londres ! Pourquoi ne pas les arrêter maintenant ! Avait protesté le soldat pris de dépourvu.

- Moran a déjà tué trop de gens en campagne, en ville aussi mais au moins, il y a moins de risque de fuites car Londres est surveillé par les hommes de mon frère. Et Moran est un homme intelligent..."

Ce dernier échange entre lui et le détective avaient, dirait-on, renforcé la certitude de John qui maintenant était sur que Sherlock ne changerait jamais. Il resterait un homme d'action. Ou un ange d'action.

Le signal était le son d'un violon. Un violon émanant du ciel. Comment Sherlock pouvait-il jouer au violon ? Mais John ne s'attarda pas sur cette question non importante.

Il essaya d'oublier toutes les théories finales. Toujours inquiet à propos de son ami qui risquait en ce moment sa vie, il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à utiliser une technique de Sherlock : le palais esprit. Il vit Baker Street, le salon, son ami sans ailes avec son microscope, silencieux. Si seulement, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu d'ailes, tous les deux n'auraient jamais couru de risques, de si grands risques.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tout à coup, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Un coup de feu. _Ne pas regarder dans le ciel. _Il saisit son portable ou une carte avait été affiché. Comme un sorte de GPS. Un point rouge ne cessait de parcourir l'écran. Il savait ce qu'était le point rouge. Il déglutit et tenta de garder son sang froid. D'autres coups de feu se firent entendre. Des points verts apparurent alors sur l'écran.

* * *

Après avoir jouer un morceau dans les cieux, Sherlock avait détruit son violon sur l'un des plus grands batiments, sur chaque morceau il y avait des puces informatiques. Cela avait été d'abord difficile, mais il savait comment détruire un violon rapidement, il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Quand il entendit les premiers coups de feux, sa première réaction était de percevoir l'endroit où les balles provenaient. Avec des yeux aussi parfaits que ceux de Sherlock qui voyait très bien dans le noir, il avait pu déjà noté les trois endroits où on avait tiré sur lui. Il vola très vite au dessus de ces lieux "dangereux" et laissa tombé un des morceaux de son violon.

Les balles fusèrent de toutes parts pourtant il resta en vue. Certes, il faisait noir et un inconnu ne l'aurait pas vu. Les 5 adversaires qui l'affrontaient été équipé de lunettes infrarouges qui leur permettaient donc de voir un humain comme le jour. Sherlock savait que Moran avait été dans l'armé donc il était facile pour lui de se procurer des engins de la sorte.

Le détective eut l'impression que il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes qu'il ne le pensait. Il sentait que quelques choses avaient changé. Quand enfin il avait laissé tombé tous ces morceaux de violon, il évita encore toutes balles essayant d'analyser la situation le temps que le plan se mette en route. Les balles s'arrêtèrent tout à coups. Quelques lumières de certains immeubles s'allumèrent.

Sherlock vola très haut pour contempler la ville et reprendre un peu son souffle. Il resta sur ses gardes, il était certain que le plan de se déroulait pas comme prévu.

Soudain, un bruit lisse et sourd l'alerta. Des balles avaient sifflés vers lui. Tous se passèrent très vite. Il ressentit aux niveaux de ses ailes des brulures, puis aux niveaux de son épaule. Il comprit qu'il avait été touché par des balles plus fines et plus petites que ceux qu'il avait pu affronté. Il reconnaissait alors la signature de Sébastien Moran. C'était donc ça qui n'allait pas. Ses petits plombs dangereux et fines n'étaient pas présents. Il avait baissé sa garde, il ne s'était même pas concentré sur ce danger.

Malgré la douleur et le sang qui commençait à jaillir de ses membres bléssés, il continua à voler et reprendre de la hauteur et essaya de chercher l'emplacement du chasseur.

Ses gestes étaient maintenant trop lents et quand une nouvelle fois, on tira sur lui, il n'évita que très lègerement. Il perdait peu à peu de l'attitude et il eut l'impression que ces ailes devenaient lourdes. Il était en train de chuter encore une fois.

* * *

De son coté, John avait tout entendu. Il n'osait pas encore regarder le ciel. Il avait réussi à attraper un des hommes de Moran avec deux autres espions de Mycroft qui l'avaient accompagné.

Grâce aux puces électroniques de Sherlock, il avait pu se diriger vers le "chasseur" le plus proche. John n'était pas confiant cependant quand les coups de feux cessèrent. Il remarqua que des gens regardaient par leurs fenêtres mais aucun d'entre eux n'osaient sortir.

Après quelques minutes dans le silence de Londres, John jeta un oeil à son écran de portable. Il attendait les ordres et pourtant rien ne venait. Jusqu'à qu'il aperçut le point rouge s'immobilisait sur son GPS. Il savait qui était le point rouge. Il ne pensait pas que tout à coup, il s'arrêterait au beau milieu de Hyde Park.

Le point rouge désignait Sherlock. Pourquoi s'arrêterait-il dans ce parc non fréquenté à cette heure là ? Surtout que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se retrouver dans un endroit calme. John s'inquiétait. Il devait aller le rejoindre.

* * *

Sherlock avait réussi à se diriger très loin de là où il pensait que l'on avait tiré. De plus, il ne souhaitait pas se poser sur un toit. Hyde Park. Silencieux, calme et vide.

Il inspira fortement. Il perdait trop de sang. Tant pis, il fallait devoir rester là. Il essaya de se lever et de se réfugier entre les arbres aux cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, gémissant et laissant une fine coulée de sang derrière lui. Ses ailes perdaient de leurs plumes. Sherlock s'en moquait.

Il s'assit près d'un arbre et enfin il put respirer un peu mieux. Son corps lui semblait de plus en plus lourds, il restait conscient. Ses ailes tremblèrent tout à coups. Elles se replièrent sur elles-même.

Sherlock se doutait parfois : ses ailes l'avaient toujours protégés et il se demandait si elles étaient vivantes. Ce tremblement signifiait autres choses. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Des pas. De grandes enjambés venaient à lui. L'ange ne bougea pas malgré le risque qu'il courrait. Ses ailes blessés s'écartèrent brutalement lui arrachant un cri de douleurs.

Pourquoi faisaient-elles ça ? Il serra des dents.

Entre les arbres, une silhouette semblait chercher quelques choses ou quelqu'un, Sherlock frémit, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un animal. Un chien qui l'accompagnait. Le chien aboya soudainement. Le détective avait tout de suite comprit la situation.

Il était trop tard pour fuir. Le chien se précipita à lui. Son esprit rapide lui avait recommandé d'utiliser une des branches comme défense contre l'animal à quatre pattes. Il eut le temps de remarquer que c'était un berger allemand moi gros que celui de Baskervilles, qui avait d'ailleurs mordu une de ces ailes.

Alors que la bête se jeta sur lui, il brandit sa branche aussi grande qu'une batte de baseball et frappa aussi fort qu'il pouvait la face du chien qui perdit connaissance de suite. Sherlock sourit, sa force était presque intacte même avec les multiples blessures qu'il s'était faites.

Ayant baissé sa garde, on tira sur lui. La balle toucha son épaule gauche. Sherlock tomba à genoux et pivota vers le tireur armé d'un fusil moderne et d'une lampe de poche accroché autour du cou. A travers le peu de lueur, il put apercevoir le sourire diabolique du chasseur, Sébastien Moran.

"- Bonsoir, Holmes.

- Moran." Siffla Sherlock en reculant car il sentait que la distance entre eux était trop dangereuse.

Mais Moran s'approcha de lui et il tenta encore de reculer jusqu'à qu'il percute le tronc d'un arbre. Le tireur d'élite éclata de rire.

"- Qui aurait pu que Sherlock Holmes allait se trouver dans cette position faible face à moi ? Je peux vous tuer maintenant pour venger Jim, qu'en pensez vous ?"

Sherlock ne répondit pas, ces ailes perdaient peu à peu connaissance et se relâchèrent.

"- Je vais me faire un joie de vous tuer...mais avant...montrez moi vos oeufs d'or..."

Il se précipita à lui, et lui donna un coup à l'estomac de Sherlock qui n'arrivait plus à faire un geste. Le détective se sentit poussé vers le sol. De grosses mains attrapèrent ses ailes et violemment, elles furent tiré en arrière. Sherlock laissa échapper un cri déchirant. Il reçut alors un second coups de pied.

"- J'arracherais vos merveilleux ailes pour les mettre dans ma collection de chasses, susurra Moran observant l'aile droit saignant de l'ange. Sherlock avait essayé de se retourner, de se lever, mais Moran le retenait fermement.

"- Et puis, personne ne pourra venir vous sauver. n'avez jamais pensé que avec des membres comme ça vous paraitrez comme un monstre ? Même votre ami semble dégouté, votre frère s'éloigne de vous.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi ...cracha l'homme ailé.

- J'ai raison, Holmes, regardez John. Lui d'un être si simple ordinaire fidèle à vous, s'est marié pendant votre "mort" et n'a guère écrit un mot sur vous. Et votre frère a tellement eu honte de vous que il a effacé votre nom, votre image d'ange dans tous les médias.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça..."

A ce moment là, le cerveau avait réfléchi très vite pour trouver une explication plausible sur ce fait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé. Mais il était bloqué par les paroles de son ennemi.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock tremblait, transpirait et crachait du sang. Ses ailes presque abimés par les coups portés par Moran gisaient sur son dos aussi mal au point que ses autres membres. Moran l'avait battu tout en clamant sa vengeance pour Moriarty.

Quand il arrêta enfin, le chasseur lui murmura des mots qui le firent frisonner.

"- Souvenez vous, Holmes, que vous êtes un monstre ! Le seul être ailé...Qui voudrait de vous ? Personne. Alors, laissez moi vous donner votre dernier soupir..."

Sur ceux, il prépara son fusil et s'éloigna de lui à quelques pas.

Sherlock eut encore la force de se tourner vers lui, pour regarder son ennemi droit dans des yeux. Il sourit ensuite. Dans la nuit sombre, Moran ne le vit pas.

Les balles arrivèrent dans son torse et le fit reculer. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Est ce que cela avait touché son coeur ? Ses poumons ? Il n'en savait rien. Il releva la tête avec faiblesse et aperçut l'horreur dans les yeux de son adversaire qui continuait à le viser.

Il tira encore. Cette fois ci, elles atteignirent les joues, le cou et l'oreille de Sherlock. Mais ce dernier continuait à rester dans cette position à le regarder. Malgré de faibles lueurs, le tireur distingua le sourire de sa proie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Moran paniqua. Sherlock savourait ce moment. Malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, il agrandit son sourire angélique dans l'ombre.

Horrifié et ne comprenant pas, Moran ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

"- Vous êtes cerné, Sébastien Moran, dit une voix familière qui le fit sursauter.

Le chasseur se retourna vers la petite silhouette tenant une arme à la main et avançant à petits pas lents vers lui.

"- John Watson. Ancien Capitaine, murmura Moran, vous êtes le chien fidèle de Holmes."

John chargea son arme près à tirer.

"- Taisez vous, si vous ne voulez pas que je ne vous tue."

Il vit Sherlock ensanglanté de toutes parts, qui semblait le regarder dans sa direction. Son coeur se serra. Ce lui semblait encore pire que lorsque il avait assisté à la chute. Il apparaissait faiblir à ses yeux.

Pointant toujours son arme sur Moran, il se rapprocha de Sherlock qui continuait à regarder dans sa direction.

"- Sherlock, tout va bien ?"

Il n'eut le droit qu'un simple gémissement sourd, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment John malgré le fait que Sherlock pouvait se régénérer. Il aurait voulu le toucher, arrêter l'hémorragie mais s'il le faisait, leur ennemi en profiterait.

Cependant, celui-ci s'était remis de son horreur et avait décidé de s'en prendre au médecin.

"- Qu'est ce que vous pensez ? Lança-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Que pensez- vous de votre maître ? Dit-il en pointant Sherlock.

- Je...Ce n'est pas...mon maître, enragea John qui fit sourire Moran.

- Pourtant, vous obéissez à ses ordres, non ? Est ce qu'un seul jour, il vous a laissé un moment de répit ?

- Je...

- Et là, Sherlock, voyez-vous, s'adressa-t-il à l'ange, votre ami va vous révéler pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien n'écrit sur vous ? Si vous étiez réellement mort, il vous aurait oublié ! regardez il s'est même marié, a eu un travail et a abandonné Baker Street !

John aperçut du coin de son œil son ami frissonnait à ses mots.

"- Sherlock, ne le crois pas, il nous manipule !

- Et j'ai raison ! Vous êtes tous les deux si faibles et si pitoyables. Vous vous dites son ami, Watson, mais vous avez essayé de l'oublier ! Et vous, Sherlock, personne ne vous a aimé. Avez vous pensé à votre frère ? Votre frère qui n'ai même pas là pour vous protéger...et votre ami qui n'ai là simplement parce que vous êtes un an...

- LA FERME !"

Sherlock avait hurlé si fort que John avait violemment sursauté. Brusquement, l'ange, malgré ses immondes blessures, se leva rapidement et se précipita vers Moran. Dans la nuit, John vit la silhouette se ruait sur le tireur qui tomba sous le poids de l'ange.

"- Sherlock ! Cria John.

Moran avait heureusement lâché son fusil et combattait maintenant avec un être normalement blessé de toutes parts et anormal au sens large du terme.  
On aurait dit que Sherlock n'avait jamais été blessé.

"- Je Vais Te Tuer ! Tu entends ! Cria le détective.

John le saisit par les épaules car il devenait de plus en plus dangereux et était en train d'étrangler le colonel Moran. Cependant, les ailes s'agrandirent brusquement et le poussèrent très loin formant un bouclier protecteur autour de Sherlock qui continuait étrangler son adversaire.

"- Jamais ! Jamais ! vous entendez !"

Moran essaya de se débattre mais à terre, avec Sherlock sur le torse, il avait du mal.  
Les yeux de l'ange brillèrent telles ceux d'un chat, ce qui effraya le tireur.

Si cela continuait, son ami allait devenir un tueur...John tenta de le convaincre de le lâcher mais rien y fait. Il restait toujours sur l'homme qui avait du devenir bleu pâle vu la colère effrayante de Sherlock et les mains qui entourait fortement le cou.

Alors que ces yeux gagnèrent de la lumière, des larmes en coulèrent doucement. Ses dents se serrèrent, et son visage trahisaient une émotion indéchiffrable.

"- Vous allez mourir ! Je vais...

- SHERLOCK !"

Ce dernier frémit tout à coup. Ce n'était pas John qui avait crié son nom. Il reconnut cette voix. Une voix qu'il avait tant besoins. Cette voix qui continuait à l'aider, qui continuait à le protéger, qui espérait un jour recevoir son pardon. Cette voix dont le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était pratiquement le sien.

Sherlock releva la tête apercevant la grande silhouette de son frère qui tenait pour la première fois de sa vie, une arme à la main. Son frère qui le regardait avec supplication comme si il lui disait : "Sherlock, n'oublie pas qui tu es".

* * *

**"Simba, n'oublie pas qui tu es"...inspiré de Disney du Roi Lion...**

**Diminution affreuse de lecteurs...mais bon. Pour my guest favorite akano keiko, bises !  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"-Sherlock, tu vas bien ?" Demanda John à l'ange qui regardait d'une fenêtre les étoiles dans le rideau de nuit.

Les voilà chez eux...enfin chez Mycroft. En état de choc, Sherlock n'avait guère parlé laissant son corps se chargeait de se soigner lui-même. Son frère qui était intervenue au moment où il était prêt à tuer Moran, lui avait rappelé à quel point il avait en réalité besoin de lui et de son ami, John. Il avait fait l'erreur de montrer ses émotions face à son adversaire et à paraitre comme...un ange perdu entre la terre et le ciel. Il était perdu entre le merveilleux et le montrueux. Il était convaincu que pour les humains, il apparaissait comme un monstre mais pour les Sages comme un Ange.

"-Si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, tu peux...engagea le médecin à demi-inquiet.

Sherlock ne répondit pas incertain de vouloir raconter ses états d'âme à son ami qui avait depuis longtemps garder son secret. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était compliqué pour lui, qui avait été si réservé de se confier à John. Non. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

"- Mycroft s'occupe de Moran...continua John voulant garder une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Le détective ailé ne dit rien. Il était confiant pour son frère qui arrivait toujours à ses fins. Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il ? Même si son frère était toujours un humain, il ne restait pas moins l'homme le plus dangereux du monde. Et effectivement, Sherlock n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait en réalité plus que raison.

* * *

"-Mycroft Holmes, l'homme de l'ombre, l'homme de glace comme disait Moriarty ! Lança Sébastien Moran sur sa chaise d'interrogatoire.

Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux dans une petite pièce aux murs gris et ternes, sans vie, ayant pour seul compagnie deux chaises simples et une table. Une vitre noir permettait à Anthéa, la seule et unique personne, de surveiller l'entretien. Mycroft se tenait droit digne de son rang tandis que Moran souriait sauvagement, se moquant presque de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"- Vous savez, votre point faible, Mycroft, c'est votre frère, ricana Moran, vous êtes là à le surveiller, à le protéger. Il vous pourrit la vie. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé que si un jour il mourrait, vous serez libre de vos chaine de frère ?"

Aucune réponse mis-à-part des yeux gris qui se baissèrent légèrement.

"- Moriarty avait raison. La pire faiblesse des Holmes sont les sentiments...Mais bon, de toutes façons, vous, vous êtes humain alors que Sherlock est un être des lumières, un être extraordinaire ! Vous ne l'enviez pas ?

- Il me semble que les questions, c'est moi qui les pose, Sébastien, cassa Mycroft d'un ton sec.

- Oh, vous avez retrouver la parole ? excellent, dites moi, Mycroft, vous n'enviez pas votre frère d'être un ange, elu de Dieu, si jamais il existe...

- On vous appelle souvent le Serpent comme on surnommait autrefois votre supérieur l'araignée, coupa le policitien froidement.

- bien que l'araignée était plutot le diable, ricana Moran.

- Pourquoi avoir continuer de poursuivre mon frère alors que vous auriez pu fuir avec l'argent qui vous rester ? Pourquoi vous vous interresser à lui ?

- Lorsque un tigre d'un rare pelage vit en ce monde...le Chasseur ne peut y resister, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Mon frère n'est pas un animal, défendit Mycroft serrant ses poings discrètement.

- Et vous , vous n'êtes pas son chien..."

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait débordé le vase mais au moment où Mycroft s'était levé avec l'intention de frapper l'homme qui était en face de lui, il ressentit son mal de dent qui recommençait. Ce qui évidemment le ramena à la réalité. Il essaya de se calmer et ne se rendit pas compte que Moran le regardait et que lui-même s'était en fait levé. Il avait horreur de ce mal de dent qui l'obligeait souvent à arrêter ses gestes.

"- Je vois que vous avez le même état d'esprit que les plus faibles, se moqua Moran, vous êtes comme les autres, faibles et lâches. Vous vous répugnez de tuer. Vous n'avez même pas le courage de tuer votre frère pour gagner votre liberté.

- Je suis libre, Moran, et j'ai choisi de protéger mon frère en toute liberté."

pour la première fois de sa vie, sa rage de dent le fit trembler. Ses mains tremblaient affreusement et il jeta un regard au colonel Moran qui lui aussi avait remarqué. Le cœur de Mycroft battait trop fort pour une situation si calme. Son crâne le brulait terriblement. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est l'émotion soudaine qu'il ressentait. Une haine profonde l'envahit pour l'homme qui était devant lui. L'homme qui avait insulté le nom de Sherlock. Il haïssait cet homme qui avait voulu tuer l'être qui chérissait le plus au monde. Il voulait voir le sang de l'homme qui avait salit son nom et rendu la confusion dans l'esprit si fragile et innocent de son frère ailé. Il voulait verser le sang de cet homme qui avait tué des centaines de personnes sans défense.

"- Votre frère n'est qu'un stupide individu qui se rendra, un jour, compte que notre monde n'est pas fait pour lui...et vous, vous n'êtes que..."

Moran interrompit sa phrase. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa bouche émit un son sourd. Ce qu'il voyait lui rappelèrent les derniers secondes qu'il avait passé avec Sherlock alors qu'il était prêt de la mort. Il se souvenait des yeux brillants. Mais là, ce n'était pas de la lumière qu'il voyait à travers les yeux de Mycroft : c'était un liquide rouge qui remplaçaient les yeux. Pas de pupilles, rien qu'un liquide couleur sang. Instinctivement, quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui, il recula étouffant un cri quand il tomba de sa chaise.

Mycroft ne voulait faire qu'une chose. Tuer cet homme. Il ressentait la douleur au niveau de ses gencives mais il s'en fichait. Il était sous le contrôle de son esprit le plus noir. Il ne s'était jamais mis dans cette état. Il attrapa le col de Moran le soulevant, de tel sorte que celui-ci n'avait plus pied à terre.

"- Vous...Vous...balbutie-le colonel les yeux en peur, êtes...monstres..." Ce fut ces tous derniers mots. A peine, Mycroft eut pris le cou de son ennemi en le serrant que le sang coulait déjà. Puis, il croqua à pleine dents, le membre ensanglanté de Sébastien Moran mort par étouffement.

C'était étrange. Mycroft avait tué Moran et maintenant, il vient de boire le sang de cet homme mort. Il aimait ça. Non pas qu'il aimait le sang d'un humain. Non. Mais il aimait boire le sang de cet individu qui avait fait du mal à son frère. Il aspira le plus de sang qu'il pouvait et ensuite quand il considéra qu'il s'était bien déshydraté de sa colère, il lâcha le cadavre dont la tête se détacha du corps. Il avait du trop le tenir par le cou, surement.

Quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la pièce après avoir tourné plusieurs fois la clé dans la serrure. C'était Anthea. Elle vit le massacre que son patron avait fait. Elle regarda le cadavre et Mycroft dont la bouche était devenu rouge.

"- Monsieur ? Vous...Commença-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne fuyez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police pour ce que je viens de faire ? Demanda Mycroft doucement en reprenant peu à peu les esprits d'un homme calme.

- Vous êtes le frère d'un ange. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une chose pareille, répondit-elle sincèrement gardant un sang froid incroyable.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je fasse la même chose qu'à lui ?

- Non. Sinon vous l'aurez fait depuis très longtemps, monsieur." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en lui tendait une serviette, mouillée à la grande surprise de Mycroft. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Son émotion meurtrière avait totalement disparu et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas mordre Anthéa à pleine dents.

Pendant qu'il nettoyait le sang qui avait sali sa peau dans la salle d'eau mis à leur disposition, il analysa son reflet dans le miroir. Certes il n'avait pas changé, son costume était encré de taches noirs, de sangs séchés. Il observa ses dents. Il y a avait deux étranges canines beaucoup plus grande, plus fine, plus pointue que celle qu'il avait avant. Il déglutit comprenant parfaitement la situation qui se présentait à lui. Si son jeune frère était un ange...lui était un vampire.

* * *

**On va me dire que j'ai vu "Twilight" ?! Non. J'ai pas vu les trois derniers films de cette saga de vampire. Je veux seulement m'amuser avec Sherlock, Mycroft...et John...**

**Dans l'épisode 3 : The great Game, Mycroft a un mal de dent ( et Sherlock s'en marre ! **_**"ça a du être une grosse carie !" **_**) c'est ce truc là qui m'a inspiré à faire ça !**


	22. Chapter 22

Voilà 5 heures que son frère ainé les avait quitté. Sherlock aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Moran bien qu'il savait que son ainé était beaucoup plus cruel et insensible que lui. Il passa la nuit à virevolter autour de Londres et de ces environs afin d'appercevoir, peut-être un signe de son frère.  
Ce n'est que au beau matin, alors qu'il se décida de rentrer et de prendre un petit déjeuner avec son ami John que l'ange entendit la porte d'entrée claquait indiquant que son ainé était de retour. Cependant, ce dernier ne vint pas les voir, à la grande surprise de John.  
"- Il a du passé le reste de la nuit les yeux ouverts, supposa-t-il.  
- C'est impossible...il est capable de ne pas dormir pendant une semaine, rétorqua Sherlock se levant.  
- Il vaut mieux le laisser...proposa John.  
- J'ai quelques choses à lui demander et de toutes façons, vu les circonstances, je ne crois pas qu'il est allé dans sa chambre pour se reposer, ce ne serait plus Mycroft alors."  
Sherlock était clair. Il connaissait par coeur son frère qui n'était franchement pas du genre à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour méditer ou faire la sieste. D'un pas confiant, le détective ailé se dirigea de lui-même à la chambre de son frère. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et fut surpris de voir son frère contempler le paysage à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce à coucher. Le soleil illuminait la pièce qui était restée austère et terne, tous en vieux meubles correspondant parfaitement aux styles de Mycroft.  
Ce dernier avait l'air las et pâle. Comme si quelques choses l'avaient perturbés. Il avait l'air hanté par des pensées sombres. Il ne remarqua pas son frère qui s'introduit illégalement dans sa chambre.  
Le cadet sentit étrangement ses ailes frissonnaient, l'incitant à reculer. Ne comprenant guère ce qu'elles voulaient, il resta sur place pensant surement à la fatigue d'avoir tant voler la nuit.  
Mycroft entendit le bruissement des ailes blanches de plumes de Sherlock et se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux à demi-affolés.  
"- Sherlock, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"  
Sa voix était plutôt paniquante voire alarmante. Le cadet s'avança un peu.  
"- Qu'as-tu fait de Moran ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Il est...hors de nuire, à cette heure ci. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.  
- Comment ça hors de nuire ? Tu l'as mis en prison ? Tu l'as envoyé à la CIA ?  
- Je crois que ce n'est plus ton problème, Sherlock, cassa l'ainé qui semblait plutot mal à l'aise.  
- C'est mon problème. Il a voulu me tuer, tuer John. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne saurais pas. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose, tu veux toujours garder le finale pour toi. Je ne peux jamais savoir ce que tu as fait d'eux.  
- Pourquoi me demander ça alors qu'avant tu ne l'avais jamais fait ?  
- J'ai...changé...enfin je veux dire que il y a beaucoup plus de moments où je peux réfléchir à tout et à rien, et c'est une des questions que je me pose."  
Mycroft se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait une envie de...de...de mordre son propre frère. Il ressentait presque la même sensation qu'avec Moran. Mais là, il ne ressentait pas de la colère, il ressentait de l'amour fraternel pour Sherlock. Il voulait le mordre pour lui montrer sa fraternité. Dans son esprit, c'était ainsi élaboré. Pourtant un autre coté lui disait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Pourquoi avait-il envie de boire le même sang qui coulait dans ses veines ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie avec Sherlock ? POurquoi n'avait-il rien ressenti avec Anthea ? Sherlock n'avait rien fait de mal. Sauf peut-être tenir tête, mais c'était son trait de sa personnalité que Mycroft avait longtemps accepté.

"- Il vaut mieux que tu partes, Sherlock, incita-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.  
- POurquoi ? POurquoi me caches-tu tous ce que tu sais ?"  
Sherlock s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer instinctivement.  
"- J'ai passé une nuit longue et je te demande de te retirer, souffla-t-il espérant que son cadet cède.  
- Tu n'as jamais été fatigué de toute ta vie. Même quand nous étions petit, tu étais le meilleur pour rester éveillé." L'ange commençait à s'enerver bien qu'il ressentait des mouvements inhabituelles de ses ailes. Mycroft serra des poings quand il sentit que son esprit lui ordonnait d'attraper son frère et de le mordre. Des piquotements traversèrent tous son visage et ses yeux semblaient se fixaient intensément sur Sherlock, il ne percevait maintenant que son frère, tous ce qui se trouvaient autour de lui n'existait plus.  
"- Va-t-en, SHerlock, je ne veux...pas...commença le politicien avec effort.  
- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune qui aperçut cette étrange pâleur sur le visage froid de son frère qui baissa vivement la tête. Celui ci recula vivement lui tournant le dos.  
Sherlock était maintenant très inquiet. Qu'est -il arrivé à son frère ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
"- Je crois que je suis seulement un peu malade...entendit-il doucement.  
- Malade ? Tu ne l'as jamais été depuis que nous étions enfant ! Même quand c'était pour soigner ton surpoids..."  
Le détective ailé s'avança vers lui et lui prit l'épaule forçant son ainé à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il eut un haut le coeur quand il vit les yeux globeux et rouges de Mycroft qui croisait son regard. Ses ailes s'écartèrent brusquement lui arrachant un cri de douleur et s'immobilisèrent.  
"- Qu'est ce que...  
- Je t'avais...dit...de...murmura Mycroft en crispant son visage.  
Jamais il ne put finir sa phrase. Car la seconde qui suivit, il se déplaça très rapidement près de Sherlock sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Tout est allé très vite : l'ange ressentit une brulure aux niveaux de son cou et son esprit eut du mal à se rendre compte que son frère était près à son cou, les dents plantés dans ses muscles. Ses ailes semblaient vouloir s'enfuir aux plus loin, battant dans le vide sans pouvoir prendre l'envol. Les mains de Mycroft attrapèrent fermement les épaules de son frère qui tentait de se dégager, gémissant de la douleur. Plus il essayait de se débattre, plus les dents de vampire s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.  
"- Mycroft...tu...souffla-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à parler tellement cela lui faisait mal. Il sentit son sang coulait sur son dos, son torse et son cou. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Jamais il ne aurait pu y croire que cela pouvait arriver. Son frère était en vérité un vampire.  
"- Non...haleta-t-il. Il cria quand son frère lui mordit l'épaule. Le sang s'échappait abondamment de son cou sans s'arrêter. Il attrapa la veste de Mycroft qui continuait à le tenir fermement. Il réessaya de s'enfuir de son emprise, mais le vampire qu'était devenu son frère, était beaucoup plus fort que l'humain. Des tremblements parcoururent tous son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit seulement un cri sourd causait par le pénétration profonde des dents.  
Mycroft avait perdu la raison, savourant le sang fraternel qu'il buvait. Il était différent du premier. C'était un sang plus doux, plus souple. Le cou avait été un régale mais l'épaule était encore mieux. Il était à quelques centimètres de la racine de l'aile et pouvait mordre une aile si il le voulait. Il entendit le cri de Sherlock suppliant d'arrêter. Malheureusement, il se trouvait dans un état second...des visions étranges apparurent sous ses yeux.  
_6 anges habillés en civils entouraient un jeune ange portant seulement une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir taché de blancs. Il était le plus jeune et le plus pâle. Tous les êtres ailés avaient du avoir la quarantaine. Il avait les cheveux bouclés, le visage étant celui de Sherlock Holmes. Il était seul à genoux face à eux. Ses ailes frissonnantes s'étaient recourbés, touchant le sol en marbre blanc._  
"_- tu es le seul ange à avoir gardé aussi longtemps, la statue en verre..Où est-elle ? Commença le plus agé d'un air froid._  
_- Je l'ignore..."Un gifle alla droit sur le plus jeune qui tomba à terre._  
_"- Menteur. Sais-tu ce que représente cette statue ? *_  
_- L'Immortalité des anges, répondit-il en se relevant sur ses coudes, pourquoi devenir Immortel ? Vous l'êtes déjà !_  
_- Pas autant que toi. Tu possèdes le pouvoir de régénérations alors que nous, nous ne l'avons pas."_  
_Les visages des 6 anges se durcirent._  
_"- Je croyais que les Anges étaient des êtres pures et bons...je vois que je me suis trompé, réprima Sherlock._  
_- Nous étions des êtres innocents, qui comme toi étions devenus des anges, répliqua glacialement le plus agé, Nous n'avons fait que le bien. Jusqu'à que on nous prenne en mauvaise considération. Nos soi-disant amis, notre famille nous ont rejeté, nous ont vendu, ils nous ont tous abandonné. Toi aussi tu connaitras la souffrance des anges."_  
_Un ange aux yeux bruns le prient par les ailes et tira violemment, arrachant un cri de douleurs à Sherlock. Un autre ange lui attrapa les cheveux et le força à se mettre complètement à genoux, l'obligeant à s'incliner encore plus._  
_"- POurquoi me faites vous ça ? Haleta-t-il._  
_- Tu es jeune et tu es le moins expérimenté. On te dois de t'éduquer...dis nous où se trouve la statue._  
_- Je vous ai dit que je l'ignorais ! S'exclama-t-il._  
_- Cette statue est la plus importante pour notre survie. Chacun d'entre nous l'avons trouvé lorsque nous étions devenu des anges, puis nous l'avons tous perdu. Tu l'as retrouvé, tu dois savoir où est-elle !_  
_- Pourquoi l'avoir perdu ? et comment pouvez vous la perdre ?_  
_- Nous sommes devenus des anges déchus. C'est-à dire que nous avons perdu notre pureté. Cela arrive pratiquement à tous. Deux d'entre nous se sont entretués. La statue se sépare de nous quand elle considèrent que nos actions sont...mauvaises. Mais toi, tu es encore pure et innocents, il te sera facile de nous l'apporter._  
_- Vous voulez vous en servir pour votre propre interet. Vous pouvez rêver."_  
_On tira ses ailes et ses cheveux provoquant des cris._  
_"- Sais tu que ton frère n'est pas humain, dit l'ange agé s'approchant de lui tentant de couvrir les cris de Sherlock._  
_- Vous...Mentez...haleta Sherlock mal à l'aise._  
_- Non, je ne mens pas. Nous savons qui est réellement ton frère et nous sommes sur que nous parviendrons à l'emmener de notre coté...Du coté des Anges."_  
Mycroft recula brusquement comprenant tout à coup , ce qu'il était en train de faire , interrompant cette vision. Le sang dégoulinait de sa bouche à demi ouverte, choqué par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait mordu son frère et n'avait pas pu se retenir. Sherlock tomba au sol, prit de vertiges soudains. Les deux morsures le brulaient et une fumée s'échappaient des quatre trous causées par les dents. Il porta une main sur son épaule et leva la tête vers son ainé qui s'était levé et le regardé d'un air paniqué et effrayé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cette état.  
"- Je suis désolé, murmura Mycroft hésitant à se rapprocher, tellement désolé..."  
Tout à coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. John entra précipitamment. Il avait entendu des cris et s'était dépêché de se rendre à la chambre de Mycroft sachant très bien que Sherlock s'y trouvait.  
"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria-t-il en venant au secours de son ami ailé, mon dieu, tu as une hémorragie..." Il se tourna ensuite vers Mycroft et vit avec effroi le sang sur la bouche de ce dernier.  
"- Mycroft...qu'est il arrivé...?  
- Je suis un vampire, avoua-t-il doucement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'attaquer mon propre frère."  
Il y avait un regret, de la honte et de la tristesse dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Lui qui avait toujours protégé son frère. Pourquoi avait-il eu envie et là en ce moment même, il ne voulait même pas mordre John. Il ressentait encore cette envie de boire le sang de son cadet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tout Dernier Chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu.**

* * *

"Une limonade, commanda Mycroft.  
De toutes façons, c'est ce qu'il pouvait tout juste commander. L'alcool le rendra fou et l'eau ne pouvait le déshydrater. Après avoir parcouru il ne sait combien de kilomètres, il s'était arrêté ici, dans ce petit village du Dartmoor. Il se souvenait que son frère cadet avait eu une affaire assez particulière qui lui avait valu une aile blessé.  
Mycroft avait couru ? Non. Il avait à sa grande surprise, volé. Sans ailes. Seul avec ce nouveau corps. Un corps assez robuste, agile et souple. L'air lui avait, pouvait-il dire, obéit. Il l'avait porté jusqu'ici.  
Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ressentait quelques choses d'intenses ici. Pas de dangereux. Ni d'envies de sang. Comme si il devait se trouver ici. Ce qui était une sensation assez étrange pour lui. Comme un sixième sens.  
"- Votre limonade, lui rappela le serveur.  
- Merci. Dit-il sans lever un regard vers lui.  
- Vous êtes pour...le tourisme, questionna le serveur.  
Mycroft leva la tête. Il y avait en face de lui, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il ne semblait pas du tout fait pour servir dans un bar-restaurant comme celui dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. A cette pensée, Mycroft fronça les sourcils.  
"- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Demanda-t-il plutot.  
- J'en sais rien. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Vous êtes là pour le chien ?  
- Ce chien, me semble-t-il a disparu depuis, non ?  
- On dit qu'il est de retour. Par ici...Hésita-t-il.  
- A qui ai je l'honneur de parler ?"  
Il avait horreur de parler à des inconnus mais curieusement, ce jeune homme lui inspirait que de la sympathie. Il remarqua deplus sur lui d'étranges caractéristiques, surtout des cicatrices qui décoraient ses mains.  
"- Henry Knight, normalement je ne travaille pas ici. Je remplace...un ami. Je ne suis là que pour ce soir."  
Henry Knight. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Dans une affaire. Oui, c'est cela. L'affaire du chien de Baskervilles. Le lieu même où il se trouve.  
"- Un chien est donc de retour...Souffla Mycroft en repensant à la blessure de Sherlock en plus de sa propre morsure.  
- Un loup-garou dit-on, dit une autre voix.  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Un autre jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que Henry, se postait derrière eux.  
"- Fletcher, pour vous servir."  
Bon pour les paris, pensa Mycroft en l'observant.  
"- Loup-garou ? Lança-t-il, vraiment ?  
- Tu te trompes surement, Fletch, surement un grand chien, comme d'hab...soupira Henry.  
- Non, ce loup-garou est là avant même que ce maudit chien. Ce chien là, c'est seulement un de ses "serviteurs". Ce loup-garou hante notre bonne ville. Moi, je vous le dis. Un jour, nous serons envahi d'êtres non-humains..."  
A ces mots, il les quitta comme si son apparition devait être importante et inoubliable.  
"- Ne l'écoutez pas trop, il est un peu trop délirant, dit Henry, mais il gagne de l'argent rien qu'en faisant cela.  
- Vous me semblez trop confiants pour quelqu'un qui vit dans une ville...mouvementée.  
- C'est l'habitude.  
- Alors qu'est ce qui n'est pas habituel pour vous ? Le fait que je sois ici ? Répliqua Mycroft dont les yeux brillaient de malices.  
Le jeune homme le fixa longuement. Et tout à coup, l'ainé vit une lueur presque sauvage dans le regard d'Henry.  
"- Bien, il faudrait mieux que j'aille prendre l'air un peu..je me sens comme étouffé." S'exclama Mycroft plutot content.

* * *

"- Très bien, qu'est ce vous faites ici ? Si ce n'est pour passé du bon temps ? S'énerva Henry en le suivant, dehors.  
- Je suis ici par simple hasard et maintenant je comprends peut-être pourquoi je suis là, répondit Mycroft surveillant de ces nouveaux yeux perçants les alentours.  
- Et ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas humains ? Enfin, je veux dire vous ne l'êtes plus, lacha-t-il pour venir au fait.  
- Que...  
- Vous dites que c'est la première fois que vous me voyez et avec le nombre de touristes qu'il y a ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez me parler à moi. Ce qui veut dire...que vous avez un odorat très bon pour détecter les vampires."  
Henry Knight pâlit tout à coup.  
"- Ne faites pas cette tête, j'ai très bien compris votre petit jeu, soupira Mycroft exaspéré par la lenteur d'esprit du jeune homme.  
- Je ne suis pas un...loup-garou...bredouilla-t-il, je suis seulement...  
- Différents, pas humains ? En ce moment, je connais deux personnes qui ne le sont pas...et peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres.  
- Je ne suis pas seul ?  
- Dites moi seulement si vous êtes prêt à être loyal envers moi et mes amis et je vous dirais tous ce que je sais.  
- Pourquoi ? En quoi je serai...utile ?  
- Je sens qu'une guerre se prépare. Une guerre contre des êtres que l'on croyait bon.  
- Une guerre ? Vous ne croyez pas que...vous exagérez ?  
- Souvenez vous de Sherlock Holmes ?  
- Oui, c'est "l'ange" de la télé mais on pense que c'est un montage ou que les caméras ont mal mis au point.  
- Non, il existe réellement sous la forme de l'ange. Vous, vous êtes mi-homme, mi loup, moi, je suis un vampire, lui est un ange."  
Le jeune homme semblait un peu déboussolé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre en quelques secondes à peine.  
"- Vous semblez plutôt avoir une confiance rapide en moi, remarqua Henry en l'observant.  
- Je vous fais confiance parce que je le sens. C'est une sensation assez étrange.  
- Vous ne risquez pas de me mordre, craignit le jeune homme.  
- Non. Je ne ressens pas cette pulsion.  
- Votre..."capacité" est donc "la sensation" comme un 6ème sens ?"  
Peut-être bien. Il n'en savait rien. Serait-ce donc cela un vampire ? Mordre et ressentir ? Surement.  
"- Je suppose que vous ne vous transformez pas à la claire de lune, Henry ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Non, à volonté, en réalité. Mais je ne dois pas trop abusé...  
- Sinon ?  
- Je deviendrai comme mon père. Un mi-chien, mi loup. Je ne le souhaite pas.  
- Ainsi ce chien était votre père...murmura doucement Mycroft.  
- Oui, il a perdu un peu l'esprit avant de le devenir. Jusqu'à qu'il se batte avec un animal...ailé d'après moi..."  
Henry se tut. Depuis quelques minutes, il venait de percevoir tous ce qui avaient mis dans l'ombre. Tous coulaient de sources maintenant. Il en était certain, tous convergeaient vers celui qui avait mené le doute dans le monde entier : Sherlock Holmes.

_Il n'y a pas que des anges sur terre. Il y a plus._

* * *

**Il y aura surement une suite dans une autre fanfiction. Je trouve qu'elle est longue celle là. L'autre sera plus "Irréel", plus supernaturel. **


End file.
